Calendar Girls
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Kori begins to feel new emotions and feelings around two guys that she must control. As they both defeat her heart but still fight over it as she falls deeply in love with them both, she must deal with everything else, too. RS and more.
1. Campus Crawlers

This is a new story obviously. I will not be updating this story so very often. But that will not be because of you. I am working on two other stories already, but I had to get this idea down before I forgot it. I will do four chapters every week. Four will be the limit. I will not make you review, but that will be greatly appreciated and you will most definitely have reorganization for it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Campus Crawlers

Kori set her two duffle bags, her rolled up comforter in a plastic case, and small blue paisley designer Vera Bradley backpack on the shiny purple mattress that had some coffee and creamy colored stains on it. "One last year of college before I become a full certified teacher!" She squeaked as if she wanted to start a conversation with somebody. But no one was in that particular dorm room but her.

Kori stopped dancing around and pulled a sheet out of her duffle bag. It had light blue, blue, dark blue, white, lime green, pastel green, lavender, and violet mixed together. The comforter that matched it were the same colors in little squares getting bigger and bigger. Then another square formed. After, she whipped out two pillows out of the same duffle bag: one to match the sheet, and one the blanket. Then she placed two decorative pillows on top of them. A light fuzzy purple one and a silk dark purple one.

Kori kept on bringing things out of the giant duffle bag. Little purple rugs, some pictures, a metallic silver and light purple stereo with detachable speakers with silver star stickers and pink hearts all over it, and everything else that is all nice and sugarcoated with only purple and pure sweetness. She also took out massive piles of books.

The other duffle bag included her accessories, clothes for comfort, classes, and partying, which she did occasionally when she wasn't writing a term paper or doing something else to make her have a better chance of being a certified teacher, and some make up to go with when she was going to have fun with her friends.

Then she heard two girls coming down the hallway. Kori looked at the door and stopped reading the pamphlet of the new things that the college now has. The knob turned and the door opened. The hinges squeaked from the rust covering the once brass pieces. Two familiar girls walked in. The first girl rolled her eyes with a smile. "Not you again." She joked. Kori jumped up and began hugging the girl uncontrollably.

"Hey Kori." She said. Kori started skipping around all over again. "Raven, I have not seen you since last year! Can you believe we're sharing a dorm again?" Kori asked her flopping down on her crisp and clean bed. The second girl came in and flipped her blonde shoulder length hair with a pink headband in it. Kori frowned.

"So, where's my hugs and dancing?" She asked.

Raven sat down on Kori's bed next to her. "You don't get any, Kitten." Raven replied in an icy voice. Kitten frowned and paused. "That's okay, I didn't want one from you two dorks anyway." She replied crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip making her lips, which were tinted with lip-gloss, shimmer from the sunrays.

Kori giggled. "Kitten, what are you wearing?" She asked examining the outfit she was wearing. She styled a pink halter-top with a white choker, and a white mini skirt that had pockets on the side. Her arm had a designer Coach bag hanging from it and she was wearing white pumps that laced up her legs with silky pink ribbon. She flipped her hair again and posed. "Don't be too jealous. And remember, if you have to ask how much it cost, you can't afford it!" She teased then began laughing.

Kori frowned again. "Hey Kitten, what are you doing here? You don't need a degree to be a stuck-up slut. And why are you wearing that? Why don't you wear something that doesn't make you look more like a whore." Raven asked in an icy voice. Kitten stopped posing.

"And I'm getting fashion advice from somebody who still has her 'mommy' dress her?" Kitten replied looking at the dark green corset and black capris she had on matching her dark green Converse. Raven stood up and got in her face. "My mother is dead." Raven said. She really wasn't and Raven felt horrible for talking about her mother like that, but she thought it might shut her up a bit. Kitten laughed.

"Well, if I had a daughter like you, I'd kill myself too!" She began laughing. Then her little wanna-be-Kitten-so-badly friend, Terra came in and joined her in laughing. Kori whipped a pillow at Kitten's face. She started freaking out. "My beautiful face!" She shrieked.

"Oh, it's so dramatic." Raven said sarcastically. Terra gasped and helped her up. The two girls flashed Kori and Raven evil glares then stormed out of the room. Kori began to laugh. Raven stood up and took out a sheet and her comforter. She sealed the dark blue sheet tightly under the mattress so it stayed on. Then she placed the comforter over it and placed some pillows there.

"Kitten is so over rated. I think it's horrible how she thinks everybody is absolutely in love with her. And when I say everybody, I mean everyone. Including girls." Raven told Kori as she fluffed up the pillow the rested her head on it. The girls sat on their beds talking about Kitten and Terra and occasionally making jokes about them. Then Kori stood up. "Let's go for a walk." Raven nodded and followed her out the doors.

Kori trotted out, her hair bouncing up and down with her every step. Ravens did the same, but since she didn't have as long hair as Kori did, it only flew up so much. Kori watched all the seniors hang around and joke with each other. But the freshman's of the college were frantically running around trying to find their way around campus.

Then two guys ran up to Raven and Kori. But they were both only there for Raven. But one seemed familiar to Kori. "Hey Victor. Robin." She greeted them. They started walking with them. Kori wasn't paying attention. She was still eyeing Robin. The way the black mop that was his hair sat on his head, the way his hazelnut colored eyes sparkled in the sun, everything about the guy was perfect.

And her best friend, Raven, knew him and just walked with him as if he was nothing instead of everything. Kori smiled dreamily.

Victor knew just about every kid his age on campus and then some. He was a perfect example of 'The big guy on campus'. He was always friendly, loved to party, but always knew when it was time to chill out and study. He wants to do well in school, but sometimes can drift off in his 'after-night -life'.

Everyone knew and loved him. Even most of the freshman's. He was truly the king of the college. You could put a crown on his head, and nobody would tell the difference between him with it on, or without it on.

Raven began waving her arm in front of my face. "Hey Kori, come back!" She said. Kori snapped out of her eyeing of Robin. But when she came back to reality, Victor and Robin were long gone and nowhere in sight. "Huh? Err, what?" I stuttered.

Raven bumped her hip out and placed her hand on it. "Listen, I've got to go. Robin's going to teach me- I lost you when I said his name didn't I?" She asked her.

Raven is one of those amazing friends that are like your hero's. They always know what you're thinking, what you're planning on doing, if you're lying or telling the truth, and stuff like that. They know you just as well as they know themselves.

"Am I that obvious?" Kori asked her. She crossed her arms and nodded. "The drooling gave it away." Raven told her. Kori gasped and blushed. "I was drooling?" Kori asked nervously. Raven shook her head with a slight laugh. "No. But you were about to. Now, I've got to go. I'll see you later!" She ran off to catch up with Robin and Victor.

Kori smiled as she watched her friend drift off. Kori has always been Raven's best friend and nobody has ever got in the way of that. But when the senior year of high school came, Raven was meeting a bunch of new people. Kori tried not to be envious, but in the end, she wasn't.

She told Raven about her feelings, and Raven said that she was her only friend that was a girl besides Karen. But Kori was friends with Karen too so it wasn't the big of a deal. Apparently when you have one best friend who's a girl, then a bunch of best guy friends, you don't feel that jealous, because guys won't do things that two girls would do like share secrets, go shopping together, and just be together day and night.

Kori decided to take a look at everything now that she was alone. She sat under a small shady tree with thick branches and leaves. The cliques formed again and everyone began talking with their usually friends, afraid to go out of the cliques zone. Afraid to be different.

Kori sat down on her bed that night. She had taken a shower and was now brushing the straight ,scarlet strands of hair that had the scent of coconuts. She was sitting on her bed reading a book on child care while preparing for her classes tomorrow.

Then Raven walked in. She had a party hat on her head, two balloons; one pink and one purple, a brown glass bottle of root beer in her hand, and she was soaking wet. She also had confetti sticking to her because she was wet. Kori gasped.

"Raven, what happened." Kori asked almost choking from trying not to laugh.

"Well, Robin, Victor, Karen, and I cut band practice a little short and decided to go to a party." Raven in formed her. Kori frowned. "I was going to invite you, but Robin insisted that you stay home. Why? Don't know, don't care." Kori frowned again.

Her new crush on campus barley noticed her, and when he did, he made it out like he didn't even want her around- which apparently he did. Like the amazing, heroic friend Raven is, she sensed Kori was upset. She handed her the purple and pink balloons.

"I got you some presents." She said with a smile. Raven only smiled for Kori when she was upset. Kori smiled back and accepted the two balloons. "Thanks. Now will you please stop dripping on the carpet?" Kori asked her laughing. Raven chuckled. Then Kitten walked out of nowhere (not literally).

"For once, I agree with the dork." She said. Raven and Kori looked at each other.

"SHUT UP!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review. I won't force you, but it'd be greatly appreciated (like always). The faster you review, the faster I'll update!


	2. Love's Canvas

Sorry I haven't been updating. -shrugs and smiles sheepishly-

--------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Love's Canvas

Kori looked at the sky then dipped the tip of her paint brush into the orange and painted a strip of the color on the top of her canvas for part of the sun set. She looked back up at the sky then washed the orange off her brush and did the same thing with the yellow, pastel blue, and pink. She added white puffs with some gray shadows for clouds. Then she began working on the sun.

The lights in the room dimmed. She looked behind her. The last girl besides her was standing near the switch. Her name was Barbara, but everyone called her Babs or Batgirl. "You're the last one, so when you're done with your part of the painting for the art show, close everything down, okay?" She asked with a smile. Kori smiled back and nodded for a reply.

Kori stood up and wiped her hands on her painting pants. They had little streaks of red and blue and green and other colors she's worked with. She looked at her finished painting. She always got a ribbon, but never for first prize. She's worked on many over the summer. Flowers, rushing waters, all sorts of nature and wild life.

All she needed left is a portrait of a person. It could be a self-portrait, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do one of herself or not.

Kori grabbed her bag that she designed and made during high school. It was lavender with rhinestone covered buckles. The zippers were little pastel colored hearts. She walked over to the door and slipped her Old Navy flip-flops. Then she headed out and over to the coffee lounge.

As she walked in the door, the aroma of sweet vanillas filled her nostrils. Other scents such as sugar, the cream in different types of pastries, and numerous tea flavors were in the crisp air. The scents were warm and welcoming into the lounge but the cool air from the air conditioner chilled her body. The sounds of the college students laughing, the pin ball games, and the clicking of keys from people laptops filled her ears.

She walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the barstools. The waiter walked behind the counter and came over to her. She smiled seeing who it was. "Hey, Roy." She said. He smiled and nodded in reply.

"The usual?" He asked. Kori laughed and nodded.

"A French vanilla turbo twist with a six cream and six sugar. Medium." She told him. He arched his eyebrow as a sly grin slipped out of his lips.

"That's new, you usually get a small." He said Kori smiled and laughed. He slid one over to her. She caught it and slid it closer to her chest. She grabbed some napkins and a straw. She pulled two dollars out of her ripped light denim jeans. He gave it back to her.

"It's on the house." He said. She smiled and awkwardly took it back.

"Thanks." She said then turned around and walked out of the coffee lounge. She knew he always liked her- every since middle school, actually. She liked him back, too. They were both too shy to ask one another out, even though they both knew they liked each other.

She was going to ask him out on her last year, and was planning to but then she met Robin. She knew practically everything about Robin by just asking around. Especially Babs. She was his best friend when he lived in Gotham with Bruce Wayne. Then in middle school he met Victor and Raven.

Kori looked at her watch. It was getting late and she had a class early in the morning. She also was planning to go out for a late night bite with Karen. Kori headed back to her dorm room.

---------------

She closed the door behind her quietly. She dropped her bag on her maple wood desk next to her sliver laptop with stickers of hearts and flowers on it. She collapsed on her bed and looked over at the other two beds. Raven's was empty, but Kitten's had a silky and strappy red dress and matching pumps on it. The shower was running, which meant Kitten snatched another date with an innocent freshmen.

When it came to Kitten, she didn't care if she was older then the guy. As long as he was in high school or older. She thought it was sexy and attractive when she made out with a younger boy. But of course, she'd go out on one date, make out with him, then never see him again. And days later when the boy would come up to say hi to her, she wouldn't even recognize the kid.

Then the bathroom door opened. Kitten came out with a light green bathrobe on that was higher than her knees. Her bathrobe was as short as mini skirts- same with everything else she owned besides her pants and capris.

"Hey, dork." That was her first sentence to Kori. But Kori didn't expect much from the icy witch queen herself. Kori simply rolled her eyes. She's learned to live with it- not that she had a choice, really. It was that, or bow down to slut.

"Hello, Kitten." Kori replied. She knew even if Kitten acted rude and obnoxious, that didn't mean she had to, too. Besides, Kori was taught to be kind and generous to everyone- even the people who hated her, and who she disliked strongly. She was also taught never to hate, only strongly dislike.

Kitten looked at her. "Well, are you going to look away, or leave? I don't want you watching me dress!" She exclaimed. Kori frowned and left the room saying nothing. There was no point. She simply walked across the hall to Karen's to see what she was doing.

"Hey, girl." Karen said when she saw Kori walk in. Kori smiled. Karen threw a light denim skirt. The bottom trim had cheetah print. Kori smiled in awe and looked at Karen why was smiling.

"I made it for you. It matches this cute shirt I made, too." She held up a white halter top with a cheetah print trim like the skirt on the top and bottom. Kori gazed at the flawless shirt and skirt. She snatched the shirt from Karen.

"How did you do this, Karen?" She asked her. She shrugged.

"You've got your way or expressing yourself in art, and I've got mine." She said.

"I could wear this to the art show! Speaking of the art show, you're coming, right?" She asked. Karen laughed and ran over to Kori. "Girl, wouldn't miss your big day for the world!" She said. Kori smiled sweetly. "Now, I know you look very nice in your painting pants and coca-cola shirt, but you are going to change, aren't you?" She asked Kori. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I am! I've got these nice pair of pants and a new shirt." Kori told her. Karen was over at her closet picking things up then rejecting them by throwing them behind her. Kori was standing there and the were falling on her. Karen finally settled a pair of white capris and light blue crop top.

"Hey, is Rae goin' with us?" Karen asked as she strapped on her new light blue and yellow Roos. Kori shook her head with a sort of disappointed look on her face. Karen shrugged.

"Oh well, she's just missing the fun." Karen said. Kori and Karen laughed it off. Then Kori left with a smile and went to go change into her out fit. Only minutes later Kori came out with her glamorous outfit on. She had on a pair of light denim pants, her Old Navy flip-flops on, and a black tube-top on with big gold rhinestones in the middle forming a star.

"Let's jet." Karen said as they two left their building and went into the open air. The walked back over to the lounge. Karen, who totally knew Kori and Roy had a crush on each other, loved to pest them both secretly about it. Kori just hoped that Roy's shift was over for the night. One long summer isn't enough to make Karen forget.

Now that Kori had a new crush, she didn't want to tell anyone except Raven, who actually guessed. Kori knew if she were to tell Karen, she'd go and tell everyone on campus she sees- even people she doesn't know.

"So, heard you little 'boyfriend' works here this year." Karen always had to bring up guys at the most horrible times imaginable. Especially the time's people wish she never knew about their crushes.

"One, he's not my boyfriend, and so what if he works here?" Kori asked her. She smiled slyly and shrugged with a sarcastic flow in it. Kori rolled her eyes with a smile. They walked up to the front counter. Roy wasn't there, there was another kid. He was wiping down the counter with all the coffee makers and teapots and such.

Karen began snapping her fingers. "Hey! Can we get some service over here? Maybe we should just go some place else." She joked. Kori nudged her in the arm. Karen let out a choking kind of sound. She began rubbing her arm with a smirk.

"Sorry. I'm filling in for Roy. I don't actually work here." The boy said without turning around. The he threw the washcloth in the sink and turned around. Kori gasped and tried to back away from the counter. But her hand gripped onto it and wouldn't let go.

It was Robin.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kori. She gulped. Then her throat went dry. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. She smiled and nodded since she couldn't speak. If it was that hard to even look at Robin, it had to be incredibly difficult to look at him and talk to him.

Karen looked over at Kori suspiciously.

"Hey, Robbie, when's Roy comin' back?" Karen asked. Karen knew Robin because of Raven. Everybody would think he's only knowable from Raven, but he became popular when he was 'adopted' by Bruce Wayne.

"He's coming back around seven." Robin replied.

"Oh, okay. We'll come back later, then. Thanks Robbie." Karen grabbed Kori's arm and walked towards the door. Robin called for her. Karen turned around.

"Yes, Robbie?" She asked.

"Don't call me Robbie." He said. She smiled and laughed.

"Why not?" She replied.

"Because it's almost as bad as what Kitten calls me- Robbie-poo." He said. He and Karen began to laugh. Even though Kitten could get any guy wrapped around her finger, Roy, Victor, and Robin were the only guys besides all the geeks that never went on a date or made out with her before. And none of those guys were interested in her, anyway, so it all worked out in the end.

Robin was a laid back type who really didn't care for the girls that would constantly primp themselves for stupid stuff like just going class or going to work. Or even playing sports with masks. He liked the girls that were unique and didn't follow the crowd. That's why Raven is his best friend besides Victor.

"You like Robin, too? Why did I tell you about loving two guys at the same time?" Karen asked. Kori looked up at her with a smirk on her face. Karen had a smile on hers.

"I don't like Roy." Kori said.

"Oh, so you have a crush on Robin now?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Kori gasped. She couldn't believe she had just said that- and to Karen! Karen gasped and laughed too. Kori clasped her hand of her mouth and ran back to her dorm. Karen didn't notice until two minutes after.

"Uh, Kori? Kori? KORI!" Karen shrugged. "Where'd she go?" She asked herself out loud.


	3. Love Makes The World Go Round

Chapter Three: Love Makes The World Go Round

Kori laid on her stomach on her bed reading a book. It was eleven. Her morning classes were over so she had some time to herself. Kitten was out boy hunting with Terra, and Raven said she had to go somewhere and talk to somebody.

It was raining so there was nothing really to do except hang out at the lounge.

Kori flipped the page. Then the door whipped open making Kori jolt from being so startled. Raven walked in. And then Robin walked in after her. Kori saw her and jumped off her bed. Kori, who throws things when being freaked out, grabbed the book and shoved it out her window. Then there was a scream. She looked down her window. It hit Professor Sanders in the head.

"Sorry." Then Kori quickly slammed the window shut and looked over at Robin and Raven. Raven and Robin had sly smiles on their faces. Kori had a frown. She shut the curtains so nobody could see.

"Robin shouldn't be in here! It's not allowed!" Kori exclaimed.

"Kori, Robin has no choice. Victor is out with Karen and his other roommate has all of his drinking buddies over." Raven explained. Kori looked at Robin. He jumped onto Raven's bed. Kori looked back at Raven. She had a hopeful look on her face. Kori sighed "Fine." She gave in.

Kori thought that if Robin was in her room, she might start saying embarrassing things. She didn't mind him being in her dorm- she has a crush on him! She was just afraid of her big mouth. But to her surprise, she was having intelligent conversations with Robin and she felt relaxed. No stress was on her shoulders.

Though Kori wasn't having any problems communicating, Robin did. He'd stutter, and would never look Kori in the eye. He'd always blush a light carnation if he did. Raven would never sit down with the two and talk. She was always over at the mirror watching the two from the reflection, or pretending to read one of Kori's book but really be watching them.

Robin didn't really notice because he was always looking down at his feel or something. Kori noticed, though. She started to get the impression Raven set this whole thing up.

Kori knew Raven was a mastermind at getting people hooked up or messed up. She also knew everyone on campus that was a senior or junior- even if they didn't know her. She probably called Robin's roommates friends over- or paid them. And then when the time was right, she'd send the two some place quiet.

Raven's cell phone began ringing telling her she got a new text message. She grabbed the phone. She read it then started to rush. Kori raised her eyebrow. Raven pushed the two our of the room. "Listen, I forgot I was tutoring Garfield Logan this afternoon. I have to get ready. Could you guys go meet him at the library and tell him I'll be right there?" Raven asked.

Raven, who'd never take no for an answer shut the door and left Robin and Kori alone in the hallway. Kori now knew Raven had set this whole thing up in only minutes. She shrugged and began walking. Robin tried to act strong in front of Kori so began walking with her. He'd always look in front of him though, never at Kori.

"We're going to be soaked when we get out there." Kori said trying to get another conversation going. He shook his head. A kid with an umbrella walked past. Robin grabbed it from him and handed it to Kori. Kori rolled her eyes but took it anyway. She thought at least Robin was trying to do something nice for her.

Kori thought Robin didn't like her, but now she was getting some mixed signs. She decided to slowly come upon the subject with nobody around. Kori decided to ask him to go to the lounge with her for lunch.

They stepped outside and Kori flipped the umbrella up above both their heads as they raced towards the library. Even if they did have an umbrella, the wind was blowing the rain into their eyes and faces. They both figured they wouldn't go outside that day so they weren't prepared for rain weather. Robin was wearing a maroon short sleeved shirt and beige kaki shorts. Kori was wearing a short sleeve jersey with the college team logo on it. She also had on short denim shorts on with her Old Navy sandals.

The rain was blowing so fast that it stung their skin when it hit it.

The two finally got to the library. The ran through the double doors trying not to make too much sound. Garfield was already sitting in the front on the rounded leather couch with his books and feet on the mahogany coffee table.

Robin and Kori ran over to him. He looked up at them with a confused look on his face. Robin and Kori were panting for air. Robin finally got his breath back and looked up at him. "Raven said that she'd be a little late. She has to get ready." Robin said. Garfield nodded without saying a word.

Kori looked around in awe. The book supply grew twice as much as it did her junior year. Robin looked at all the books with a disgusted look on his face. He turned towards the door. Kori noticed and ran over to him. They both walked out with the umbrella over their heads which Kori just put there.

"I was just going to go get a bite at the lounge, wanna come?" Kori asked him. For once that day he looked her in the eye. He smiled and nodded. "Sure!" He called. The two ran to the lounge. Roy was working, but Kori didn't care.

She eyed him for a moment then turned her attention back to Robin. But Roy was watching Robin with envy in his eyes. He squinted as Robin and Kori walked up to the front counter where he was. Roy whipped out one menu. He handed it to Kori. Kori smiled and nodded a thank you towards him, but then looked at Robin empty-handed and frowned.

"What about-" Roy cut her off. "The last one." He said sharply. Kori handed Robin her menu with a smile. Roy gritted his teeth with a deep growl.

"What about you?" Robin asked her.

"I already know what I want." She told him. Robin smiled at her then looked at the menu. He took his time eyeing every drink, pastry, soup, soda, tea, coffee, and sandwich. Kori waiting patiently but Roy was already tapping his foot and his fingers. He finally whipped the menu out of his hands.

"JUST PICK SOMETHING!" Roy screamed. Terra, Kitten, Karen, Carmen, Victor, Mr. Wilson, and everyone in the coffee lounge looked up at Roy. Robin sighed.

"Fine, I'll take a Club Sandwich." He said. Kori laughed.

"That's what I wanted!" She peeped. Robin laughed.

"Is that to go or for here?" Roy asked.

"Here." The two said at once.

"Inside or outside?" He asked.

"Outside." Kori said. Robin looked at her strangely. She smiled sweetly and sheepishly with a shrug. "I love looking off the balcony, as the rain falls all around me- of course there'll be an umbrella, though." She said. Robin shrugged with a nod.

The two headed up the stairs. Robin's black Chuck Taylors squeaked on the smooth maple wood flooring. They made it up there. They were the only ones who thought the view would be nice. So, they took their pick of the table and sat down on the hard black seats that were melted into leaves and vines.

The umbrella was clear plastic and lights flickered on in green, yellow, red, blue, and orange lights. The two became quite and things got awkward. Kori decided it was time to ask about him not wanting her at the party.

"So, Raven told me you didn't want me at that party. Why?" She asked shyly. He arched his eyebrow. Then he shook his head.

"I told Roy to tell Raven that I didn't mind you going to the party, but you really shouldn't because it didn't really seem like your style. But it wasn't that great. The whole thing was smokey and drugged up. Raven and I ended up going back to the lounge." Robin explained.

Kori raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

Robin grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his chest. Kori flushed pink. "There's another party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. There's no drugs. I hate when people say that don't do drugs then do them anyway." He said.

"Well, I-I- yes. I mean- no. No. Wait, definitely! No. Yes!" She stuttered. Robin sat there quietly.

"I'm sorry, is that your way of saying yes, or no?" He asked her. Then Roy ran up and slammed their food down in front of them. Then he put down two iced teas. Neither of them ordered drinks, but they both enjoyed an iced tea every once in a while so drank them.

Roy left. Kori took a gulp.

"That would be a yes. Most definitely." She said with a smile. Robin smiled back.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." He said. Then raised his glass up in the air. Kori giggled and did the same. Their glasses made a click when they touched each other. Then the two smiled and drank.

Roy was secretly standing behind the door to go up to the balcony. He had a wicked smile on his face. "Good night, Robin." He whispered evilly aloud to nobody.


	4. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Chapter Four: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Kori dipped the brush in the silver and purple bottle then brushed it against her lashes. She quickly finished and then grabbed her lip gloss. She dipped it in the bottle and then smeared it over her lips. Raven was sitting on her bed watching her with a sly and triumphant smile on her face.

"You set this whole thing up didn't you?" Kori asked her while watching her from the reflection of the mirror. She laughed. "What gave you that idea?" Raven replied asking her even though she already knew what gave her that idea.

Then Raven's phone started ringing. She picked it up, pressed a button, and put it up to her ear.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Roy. Oh- okay. I'll see you in five." Raven hung up and grabbed her jacket with a big red X on the back. Kori looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked her.

"Nothing. Roy just ants to talk to me at the lounge about something." She replied.

"Oh, well could you ask him if anything's wrong. I came to the lounge with Robin this afternoon for lunch and he was acting incredibly rude to him." Kori asked her in an innocent voice. Raven opened the door. Kitten barged in and pushed Raven out of the way. She rolled her eyes and smiled and nodded at Kori as she closed the door behind her.

"Where are you going tonight?" Kitten asked as she attempted to pull the white pump off of her foot. It finally snapped off. Kitten went flying backwards into Raven's dresser. Kori giggled. She couldn't tell if it was because of Kitten's question, or Kitten in general.

"I'm going on a date." Kori told her sounding quite triumphant. Kitten smirked as she stood up and jumped back onto her bed. Kori was very excited that she got a date with one of the hottest guys on campus. But that's not why it felt good. It felt good because Kitten never dated Robin because he thought she was a slut- which she is.

"With who?" Kitten asked as she managed to pull the other pump off her foot without falling off the bed. Kori looked at her trying to stay straight-faced. It didn't work that well. She still had a slight smile on her face that wouldn't go away no matter what.

"Robin." She said simply. Kitten fell off the bed in astoundment.

"Yes, Kitten. Richard Grayson. The one you can never get to date you. Yes, Richard Grayson aka Robin asked me, Kori Anders out." She said. Kitten gritted her teeth. She smashed her pumps on her feet as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Terra, its Kitten. How fast can you get to my dorm?" She asked. Then the door opened. It was Terra with a smile on her face. She walked over to Kitten. She held her phone up to Kitten's face.

"The speed of light." Their phones got too close together and began ringing louder and louder. Kitten and Terra and Kori shrieked. Kori grabbed Kitten and Terra's phones and threw them out the window. The girls shrieked louder.

"I still had three payments on that!" Terra cried. Kitten shrugged it off.

"Oh well. I'll just tell daddy to send me a new one." Then they got up and left the room slamming the door behind them and leaving Kori in the room alone. Kori smirked with a frown sealed on her face. But then she smiled. A slutty witch and her stupid little servant weren't going to ruin this night for her. Nothing could, should, or would.

---------------------------------------------------

****

With Raven...

"Listen, Roy, Kori said something about you and Robin...Roy what are doing?" Roy was frantically running around nervously in a way of pacing. Raven arched her eyebrow.

"Thank God you're here. Robin, he's in the back acting really weird. He seems sick. Really sick. And not the normal kind. Could you go check on him? Last time I did he whacked me with a broom and threw a bag of trash at me." Roy told her. Raven bit her lip and nodded.

She ran to the back. She heard Robin singing. She whipped the door open and quickly closed it. Robin was sitting on a bunch of cardboard boxes. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, Kori. You're here." He ran over and hugged her. Raven's eyes grew big. She threw him off of her. He fell backward into the trash can head first. He started rocking back and forth laughing and giggling. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the trash can.

"What are you doing? Kori will be here any minute! You need to stop- doing whatever you're doing!" She yelled at him. Robin began crying.

"What are you doing now!" She asked him.

"The angels! They've come for me!" He cried. Raven slapped him. "Cut it out!" She said. Then he started laughing and dancing around and singing a song by Bob Dylan.

"But I would not feel so alone! EVERYBODY MUST GET STONED!" he sang. Raven's eyes grew big again. Her jaw fell. She grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him. She stopped minutes later. Then he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I got you a flower!" He pulled a green-like plant out of his pocket. Raven screamed and whacked it out of his hand.

"That's no flower! That's a marijuana plant leaf!" She screamed.

Roy was on the other side of the door listening to their whole conversation. Then somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He let out a small yelp. He turned around. Kori was sitting right there.

"Oh, it's just you." Roy said sheepishly as he scratched his shoulder in a shy manner.

"Where's Robin?" She asked.

"He's in the back." Roy told her.

Kori walked behind the counter and looked through the glass window. Robin had Raven in a dip and was kissing her! Kori began crying. She ran out of the lounge and onto the green. It was raining down hard. There were mud puddles everywhere.

Kori didn't care. She kept on tripping over stones and splashing in mud puddles. She finally gave up running back to her dorm. She collapsed under her favorite shady tree. She fell right into the mud puddle.

Kori began helplessly crying harder and harder while throwing rocks and splashing water in the air. Then somebody wrapped their arms around her waist and picked her up. Kori had her eyes shut while crying and didn't want to open them. She began to cry herself to sleep.

----------------------

Kori opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry, but then her eye sight came into focus. All she could see was Roy hovering over her brushing her hair with his hands.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You found Raven kissing Robin." Roy told her. Kori frowned. Her whole face was already stained with tears. Her nice red halter top short dress was all muddy and messy. One of her white boots had brown mud spots all over it, and the other wasn't even on her foot anymore.

Her hair was all tangled and knotted and there were dry clumps of mud in it.

Roy scooped her up in his arms and cradled her. Kori, who was still devastated at the fact Robin had lied to her about many things, just allowed him to hug and kiss her. She decided she needed a good man in her life that won't lie and abandon her for her best friend.

"Know the worst part about it, Robin lied to me." She told him.

"I saw. There was a marijuana leaf in his hand." He replied.

"And this afternoon he was saying that he hated people who lied about not doing drugs." She said.

"I know, I heard. But really, aren't you more mad at Raven?" Roy asked.

"No. Raven would never lie to me. In fact, she's the one that set Robin and me up. I've known her ever since I was about three. She has never lied to me or done something that would hurt me. I can forgive her." She said.

__

'Then maybe I shouldn't just be after Robin.' Roy thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger? Yes? No? Maybe so? Okay, totally random. Anyway, I just haven't had the time to thank all of you for being such good reviewers. I am very proud of you (And me! Don't forget me!) all.

Okay, ha-ha. So, obviously Roy set the whole thing up to get Kori to forget about Robin. But what about Rae? She's going to be a victim in this whole story too.

And don't worry. For one, that's the last time she'll ever kiss Robin in this story. She ends up with Beast Boy aka Garfield. And Kori doesn't end up with Roy. She ends up with Robin. And Victor ends up with Karen...and stuff like that. The usual.

Please remember to review! So far I believe all of you have reviewed every chapter. Maybe one or two of you didn't review the first, second or third chapter, but hey, who's keeping count? Well, I am, and you should be too!

You never know when I'll give honorable mention to some reviewers.


	5. The Perfectonist

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been collecting my thoughts about the future of this story. But first of all, I'd like to inform you that this story will be more than ten chapters long. I know all my finished stories are ten chaps long, so I just wanted to make sure all of you people knew that for future references.

Chapter Five: The Perfectionist

Raven walked into the coffee lounge with Mr. Wilson. Everybody looked up at her. It wasn't because he was with one of the meanest professors on campus - that was common knowledge. She met with him every Sunday afternoon. Since Raven was popular, along with Robin, word had spread all around the college area about their little get together.

Then somebody started applauding her. She looked into the corner. Kori's older sister, Carmen was clapping for her. She graduated the year before, but apparently she heard about her and Robin, too.

"Congratulations Raven. I've been trying to make my little sister's life miserable the day she was born. But even I, like the mastermind I am, couldn't pull something, like _that _off." She said. Raven gritted her teeth.

"You don't even belong here, Carmen. Get lost." Kitten said as she took a sip of her French vanilla ice coffee. Then everybody began telling Carmen to leave, and go away, and get lost. She nodded and opened the door. But she smiled slyly and winked at Raven before she closed the door behind her. Raven simply rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter. Roy walked over to her.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from traitors." He said squinted his eyes at her. Raven gasped and then once again angrily gritted her teeth. Then Mr. Wilson walked up behind her.

"As long as I'm in charge of this coffee house and work at this college, you take orders from any college student here." He demanded. Mr. Wilson, who he only let Raven called him by his first name, Slade, was feared by all. He was probably the most evil and vile professor at the college.

But he was smart and meant well. Nobody thought he could ever be good and nice, but Raven always expected there was some good in him. That's why he was her favorite teacher, and she was his favorite student.

"Fine." Roy muttered. "May I please take your order?" He asked her.

"I'll have a blueberry smoothie." She replied. He nodded and turned around on his heel and shoved three cups of blueberries in the blender. He blended them well and poured them in a plastic cup. He put a lid in it then a curly straw in the middle of the lid. He handed it to her.

"$2.50." He said in a monotone voice. She handed him three dollars. He smashed the two dollars into the cash register and then put the fifty cents into his pocket. But Mr. Wilson was still standing there.

"Roy Harper, you're fired for stealing money and bad service!" He yelled. Roy gasped. He slouched his shoulders in misery then took off his white apron and handed it to Mr. Wilson. He took the fifty cents out of his pocket and put in on the counter. Then he took a pair of keys to the cash register and door and handed them to Mr. Wilson.

Roy stormed out of the coffee lounge. Everybody was wide eyed and kind of surprised. They all hated Roy's bad service and always wanted him to be fired, but now that it had happened, it felt pretty awkward.

"Anybody want a job here?" Mr. Wilson asked. Garfield ran over and grabbed the apron from him and tied it around his waist with a happy grin on his face. Everyone knew he wanted the job just because he could pinball and packman free.

-----------------

Kori clicked the print button and watched her paper slowly slide out of the bottom of the printer. Then a bouquet of fresh red, pink, white, and yellow roses fell onto her lap. She swirled around in her seat. Then minute she turned her lips were on Roy's.

"Hey." Kori said sweetly. Roy pulled up another computer chair and sat down.

"Hi yourself." He replied gently grabbing her hand pulling it towards him. Since she was on a seat with wheels she slowly glided over to him and got wrapped up in his arms. She smiled and blushed. Then she realized that he shouldn't be with her.

"Isn't this your work shift?" Kori asked him pulling away from his chest but still holding his hand. He frowned and shook his head. Kori frowned and arched her eyebrow.

"Raven got me fired." Roy said making it sound like it was all Raven's fault. Roy liked to stretch the truth sometimes. Especially when it meant getting closer to Kori, and getting her farther away than Robin and Raven.

"Wow. That doesn't sound like the Rae I know." She replied in a soft voice. Roy put his hand under her chin and drew her face and lips closer to his face and lips. She closed her eyes and turned a light pink.

"Let's not talk about Raven right now. I like that smell you have on. What did ya do?" He asked her trying to change the subject as he let his nostrils be filled with the smell of sweet lavender.

"I-I took a bath- with some soap." She stuttered shyly. Roy leaned closer to her lips but then drew back. His face was lit up. He stood up, handed her paper, then took her hand and helped her stand.

"How about you go put these flowers in a vase," He said pointing to the roses, "go back to your dorm, take a nice long bath with some of that nice soap of yours, and then allow me to take you out for some dinner. Seven o'clock." He flirted.

Kori blushed and quickly snatched the roses off the desk. She nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and then trotted off to her dorm and left him there in the library alone.

Kori grabbed the empty vase in the bathroom in her dorm and filled it with ice cold water. Then she gently placed the flowers in and arranged them in a nice position. She placed them on her bedside table. The window was open and it was still raining out. The white doily curtain draped around the frame of the window making the vase stand out more.

Kori gasped with a smile and snap of her fingers.

"I could make another painting for the art show in the spring! Roy, you're my inspiration!" She said hugging herself and collapsing on her bed. She closed her eyes and began daydreaming about Roy. Then she got another idea. She shot up.

"My portrait! For my last portrait, I can paint Roy!" She squealed. Then she flipped her Ciara Cd and began dancing and singing along to her music.

Time had flown by. She jumped back on her bed and looked at her cell phone. A picture of Roy came up with she flipped it open. In the corner it showed the time: 6: 27. Kori gasped. She shut her phone, raced into the bathroom, and turned the faucet on hot. She poured in the rest of her lavender bubble bath. Then she dropped her matching scented lavender soap in.

Lately Kori had been obsessing over Roy. It was only a day ago when he rescued her from herself- and Robin. She felt like Roy was her total hero. At night she'd be text messaging him, in the morning she be eating breakfast with him, at lunch she'd go back to the lounge for his break, and then they'd go out for a romantic candle light dinner.

Kori pretended to act upset when Roy said he got fired, but on the inside, she was jumping for joy and dancing around. She just thought this meant more time to spend with Roy- and it did.

She couldn't wait for Roy to pick her up.

----------------------------------------------------

Okay, again, sorry for not updating. But, I had to return my laptop for one reason or another. But I did buy a new fast and gorgeous computer. I am running the Sims2 University on it. They go to college. I thought that was great because now I can study college life 24-7!

That and I've been cooking up ideas for upcoming chapters, stories, one shots, and a bunch of other RS fluff. Or in this case RK (Robin, Kori) fluff.

I just wanted you all to know, it is so hard for me to write this lovey dovey stuff about Roy and Kori. You can totally hate me until I make Garfield realize that Roy set this whole thing up to make-

Oops! Just gave some info away! –Shrugs sheepishly-


	6. Dates and Dunces

Thank you all for reviewing. At first when I knew I wasn't updating the story very often because my computer was down, you guys would loose interest. But you didn't, you stuck by my side and read and responded. That really shows support and encouragement, guys.

Chapter Six: Dates and Dunces

Kori plucked a small emerald into her ear. She glanced over at the time and quickly tinted her lips with lip gloss again before standing up, grabbing her purse, shutting off the stereo, and racing towards the door.

Kori had no idea where Roy was taking her, but she hoped it'd be elegant and sophisticated. She began running out the door but bumped into Roy outside her dormitory. He was wearing a simple black shirt with beige baggy shorts on. Kori was wearing a green short dress that if she began twirling, the bottom would go up some too and swirl. She was also wearing green sandals that had a small, thick, green heel.

There was a red motorcycle behind him that had a capital 'R' (Sound familiar? Well, it should) on the sides in black surrounded by a yellow circle. Kori's face lit up. She was excited about the bike, but wasn't actually sure if she should get on it or not. Roy tossed her a helmet as he climbed on it like a horse and started up the engine by turning the key in the ignition.

Kori looked down at the red helmet with an 'R' just like the one on his bike over the part where your eyes are. She frowned. Roy made the engine roar as if her were waiting impatiently for her, which he was.

"C'mon, Kori!" Roy called to her. She looked up. She knew this was a once in a life time chance. Sure, Roy would probably take her home on it, but even then, it was just nerve-racking. Kori understood when she got on it and they began driving she'd love it, but before exciting events happen to her, she always gets unsure.

But then she slid it over her head and ran over to the bike, climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Roy sped away.

----------------------------

It was around a half an hour they were driving. Kori looked around. It didn't look like they were on campus anymore. She looked at the road before her and Roy. It ws very dark with some small streetlights every now and then. All that was there were them, the road, and the woods surrounding the road.

"Roy, where are we? This doesn't look like campus to me!'" She called loudly trying to over talk the powerful wind brushing her face and making her hair dance and swirl to its tune. They were racing against the wind and going pretty fast which made it even harder to hear and talk.

"Don't worry, we are." He replied. Kori sat back and relaxed a little bit. Being that Roy was there for her and trusted and supported her decisions when she found out about Robin, she decided to trust Roy this time and believe him.

Roy finally stopped and took the key out of the ignition. He got off and helped Kori pull the helmet off her head. He helped her up with one hand and placed the helmet on one of the handles with the other hand.

The restaurant in front of them seemed very elegant and sophisticated- what Kori hoped. It was a French resturant. She could tell by the name. Maybe she couldn't pronounce the name (and I couldn't think of the name…lol), but she could tell.

The two walked in and stopped at the front desk. It was cherry wood and the frame was carved into tiny fruits and vines and leaves. The man had a straight face. He had a tiny swirled mustache and was wearing a black and white pinstripe tuxedo.

"Table for two, please." Roy said wrapping her arm around Kori's waist.

"Very well." The man said with a sigh in a French accent. "Follow me." He added. He took the two onto the balcony. The full moon was lit right in front of their perfect. They were in the corner right next to the small fence keeping people from falling off the balcony.

The man turned the light on for the umbrella. They were green and shaped like leaves to match the metal work melted into vines and leaves like the balcony and indoor tables at the lounge/ coffee house.

Kori looked around nervously as she took a seat and got handed a menu. Roy took a seat across from her. He looked at her with a particularly weird look on his face. It was more like his eyebrow was arched so it was making his forehead crinkle a bit.

"Anything the matter?" He asked her. She looked around again with a sort of frantic look on her face. She bit her lip and looked at him again.

"Are you sure we're still on campus? I mean, I've never heard of-"Roy placed his hand on hers.

"I'm sure. Chill out." He sat back and flipped his menu back up to his face again. But he should've known Kori better. Kori would never rest until she knew where she really was. She stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She lied. Roy looked at her, nodded, and then shoved his face back in front of the menu. Kori looked at him as she walked then began looking in front of her. She rolled her eyes. _'And he thinks Robin takes a long time picking out what he wants.'_ She thought.

She looked around searching for a waiter or waitress. She finally found herself going back to the front desk asking that somewhat rude greeter.

"Um, hello?" She tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around- still know showing any emotion on his face. Kori began to feel somewhat sheepish.

"Yes, miss?" He replied.

"Well, um, see, that guy I walked in with, he's kind of my boyfriend- okay, so you really don't care." She took a breath. "Where is this restaurant- to be exact?" She asked. He closed his eyes, sighed, and then opened them.

"Our restaurant is on the outskirts of Gotham City- four miles away from Gotham College, I believe." He said. Kori smiled sourly and nodded her head thank you. Then she trotted back to her table.

She whipped her purse up off the table and stormed off. Roy watched her. He immediately started running after he. Kori began to quickly pace. She finally made it outside. Then Roy made it back up with her.

"Kori, what's wrong?" he asked her as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She grabbed it and snapped it backwards making Roy squeal.

"Don't you ever lie to me again! She began pacing quickly again down onto the sidewalk.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Roy barked.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for ever letting you touch me! I'm sorry for ever letting you take me out anywhere! I mean- do you think I'm stupid? You tried to turn me against Raven! What were you thinking? She's my best friend! I've known her longer than you! Much longer! Who do you expect me to believe- the girl that's always helped me up when I'm down and was always loyal and honest, or you- a stupid little boy acting like a total stuck up loser who only cares about him?" She began running once more.

"How are you going to get home?" He asked. But by that time she was already out of sight. There were some bushes moving. Roy figured it was just an animal so left it alone. Then somebody leaped out in front of him and began beating her up.

-----------------------------------------

Dud dun dun dun! Definite cliffy!

Okay, ROY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ROBIN'S DRINK! YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT HE DID SO DON'T ASK ME! YOU'LL FIND OUT IN LATER CHAPTERS! I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS, THOUGH! DID I NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A MARAJUANA PLANT IN ROBIN'S HAND BEFORE HE KISSED RAVEN?

Please review! –smiles sweetly.-


	7. Sheer Confidence

Oops! In my last sentence I wrote something leaped out of the bushes and started beating her up. My mistake. I was multi-tasking when I was proof reading the chaper. **Roy was getting beaten up- not Kori!**

Hee-hee. My first error of grammar in ht story.

Chapter Seven: Sheer Confidence

She was angry, confused, upset. She felt used. She was lied to. She trusted Roy and he lied to her. She thought it was sick how he practically took advantage of her. Then it began raining. Kori let out a groan. She fell to her knees.

I should've broken up with him tomorrow. He was my ride home. She squeaked. Then there was a car horn sounding. She looked behind her.

Kori put her hand in front of her face so she wouldn't be blinded by the lights.

Then the motocycle Roy was riding on appeared. But it wasn't Roy riding on it. It was Robin. Kori looked away in anger and frustration. She stood up and began storming off again. Robin quickly caught up with her.

Go away. She said darkly.

Robin replied back as if nothing was wrong and he didn't do anything to hurt or annoy her. Silence soon filled the misty and crisp air around them.

It was around early October, late September. The air as always beginning to chill a little more every morning and every night, the moon was beginning to haunt the night sky, and seniors were getting ready for Freshmen kill day'. That was on the first day of school, but they decided they should let them buy themselves some time.

Kori went to cross the street so she could get over to the campus college grounds. Robin quickened his pace, and lifted the front of the bike by pulling forward. He swerved over to the curb making he and his bike go up in the air. Robin pulled down using all his force and landed right in fron of Kori.

Why won't you leave me alone! She yelled.

Tell me what happened. He said.

About me and Roy? She asked pointing behind her as if Roy was standing behind her (which he was not). He shook his head and took the helmet off his head.

About us. He said. Kori jerked back and raised her eyebrow.

What are you talking about? You know what happened! You kissed Raven! Kori screamed throwing her arms up in the air. This time Robin raished his eyebrow.

He asked. Kori bitch slapped him on the cheek.

This is no time for games! I feel like I can't trust anyone! I thought I could turn to you! You turned me away! Roy! He lied to me! I fear my next move will be me asking Kitten for guy advice! I've never even cared about a guy like this before- EVER! She screamed.

Robin got off his bike. Kori turned her back towards him. Robin took his campus jock jacket with the team logo on the back off and put it on Kori's shoulders. He turned to get onto his bike.

Kori whipped around and stopped him.

Why don't you remember? She asked him.

I don't know! The last thing I remember is me asking you to go out with me that night! Then I was going back to my dorm. I saw somebody jump out in front of me- He stopped.

Then what? She asked.

Then nothing. I don't remember anything else. I can't trust anyone either. I can't even trust myself.He said. He stopped and crossed his arm across his chest I feel stupid. I can't remember aything. I've got nowhere to run. He added.

You're not stupid. Now, why'd you come and rescue me from that rat, Roy Harper? She asked him slamming her fist on he palm of her other hand as she said Roy's full name.

Because I love you. That much I can remember. He said as he whipped arround and pointing his finger at Kori. Kori looked around. She finally plopped down on a big rock. She sighed and rested her chin on her hands.

Looks like we both need some confidence. She said grimly.

Or therapy. Robin said leaning against his bike. Kori couldn't tell if he was joking to lighten the mood, or he was being totally serious. Either way Kori didn't like it and wasn't in the mood for it, either.

I'm not mental- and niether are you. She said. Then she looked at the bike. Then him. Then the bike. Then him again. Once more for the bike. Then Robin.

Did you take Roy's bike? Kori asked him.

He replied quicly. Kori raised her eyebrow again.

He took mine. Victor isn't talking to me, Karen, Garfield- not even Rae. Only Roy- Well, you're older siter, Carmen, visited me this morning. I told her to get lost. Roy is the only one I can feel I can trust.

Kori sighed again.

I felt that same way until twenty-one minutes ago. She replied. Robin let out a small laugh under his breath. Then he walked over to Kori, stood her up, and placed his hands in hers.

Kori, I want you. He said. Kori pulled back.

I don't think I'm ready for that. At least not yet. She said.

Well, at least let me bring you back to the campus. He said. Kori looked at him. She smiled and walked over and whipped the helmet off the handle.

Fine. But only because I love the rush and need a ride home. She said as she pulled it over her head. Robin laughed, got on the bike, started it up again, then peeled off the curb.  
---------------------------

O.o.O

**PLEASE STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! IT'S OKAY TO FEEL SUSPENSE, BUT ASING ME QUESTIONS AND EXPECTING ANSWERS TAKES ALL THE FUN OUT OF IT! I PROMISE YOU EVERY QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY WILL BE ANSWERED IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

I hope you don't feel that's rude. And I hope you understand what I'm saying. It won't be so confusing the more I get on with the story- I promise.

Love,

S.White

No clue why I just put that! Lol.


	8. Addiction

Thank you for reviewing once again. Thanks for not asking any questions. I do apologize for sounding quite rude about it. And again, I'd like to follow up on that comment. Please no questions, they will be answered soon. And none of you have to say sorry for asking questions.

Chapter Eight: Addiction

Kori was spread out like a star on her bed. She didn't sleep last night, she didn't eat anything, she was still in the outfit she was in when she went on a date with Roy, and she missed her morning class which she has NEVER done in all her years of being at the college.

Kori was thinking- and about many things. Why did Roy lie to her? Why was she so mad she was off campus? Why did she want Robin so much, too? Why did she reject him again? What happended to Robin the night that he kissed Raven? Who did what to Robin? And why was Roy still the only one she could trust nowadays?

Kori let out a groan. Her life had never been this hectic. She felt like she was turning into Kitten. Two guys fighting over her, not being able to trust the one that she truly has a crush on, everything Roy and Robin related!

Kori decided it was time for a relaxing candle lit bubble bath to melt her trubles away, and then a nice long hour of twisting and turning yoga to ease her troubled mind.

Like Kitten and Terra had boy-hunting and flirting, and Raven would mediate, and Karen's would go shopping, Kori's bubble bath and yoga hour of calm alone-time was her sanctuary.

She slowly, gently, and quietly swung her legs over and placed them on the carpet. She stood up with a huff of breath then glided over to the bathroom silently as if somebody were watching her.

She turned the cold fauctet left and watched the cold water pour into the bathtub then run down the drain. She slowly grabbed the plug and placed it over the drain so no water could come out.

As she watched the fridged water fill the bathtub half way up, she turned the hot water faucet right and the cold faucet right. The faucet that let the water come out had condensation from the icy water. The water coming out of the faucet began to steam.

When the hot water filled up half way, she turned the cold water left all the way, and then turned the hot all the way so the water filling into the tub now was warm. Kori slowly reached for the bubble soap.

She flipped open the cap and took in a sweet scent of grape. She then poured the rest of the bubble soap in the bathtub and watched it fill with small and immense bubbles that shimmered light pink with a glisten of white.

She took off her shoes then the rest of her outfit. She dipped the tip of her foot in to feel the temapature. Then she slowly let the rest of her body go forth into the bubble city.

------------------

And hour she stood up and turned the shower on so she could wash away the bubbles from her skin. Then she grasped a towel and wrapped it around her body as she creapt out of the tub and turned the shower hose off.

She reached under the water and bubbles and let the plug out.

Kori whiped her feet and walked out of the bathroom. She went to take a step then something pricked the bottom of her foot. She took her foot up to see what it was.

A line of hershey kisses led to her bed. There were piles of red roses all over her bed. Then there was a single pink rose in the middle of the bed.

Kori picked up a kiss in every step. She dropped them all on her bedside dresser then picked the pink rose up because it had a small note tied to a torn in white lace. In curly pink letters it had Kori's name on the front of the teeny card.

_Kori, I'd like to make up our date- or somewhat of a date- by taking you somewhere ON campus. I promise you I'll never lie to you again. I just wanted the night to be special and us to be alone. I'm sorry. If you accept, please meet me in the library at five. I'd say the coffee lounge, but I got fired, remember? That and you love the library._

Love ya,

Roy H.'

Kori smiled and held the rose close to her chest. He knew her weakess. It was more of an addiction, really. She loved pink roses. But she also loved the fact that a guy she had gone on a date with before wanted to meet her in the library.

Robin didn't like the library and made her very clear of that. But Roy didn't really enjoy it either. But that fact of him putting her reutation and dislikes behind him for her, made it special.

Roy, I accept. She said out loud.

Kori, who are you talking to? Kori whipped around. Raven was siting on her bed reading a book on physics. She smiled and shrugged sheepishly. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.  
----------------------------  
So, whaddya think?

Ya can all tell me in a review! -hint, hint.- Lol.


	9. Smoothie Signals

Eee! Thank you all for reviewing! After that long period of time me away from my computer and not updating, I thought I'd loose all my reviewers. But lately, a lot of people have been reviwing me! And and I had fun reading and reviewing the stories a few of you asked me to read and respond to. If any of you would like me to read and review of story of yours, jst ask because I'd really enjoy reading it.

Chapter Nine: Smoothie Signals

Kori decided that just in case she needed to run again, she wouldn't dress formal or elegant. She'd go in simple ripped jeans with her Old Navy white sandals with brown spots from where her feet would be placed, and a plain yellow spaghetti strap tank-top with light blue and white thin stripes.

She put her hair up in a decent half-way pony tail with some parts hanging down. She put on a little blush and a vanilla-flavored lip-gloss. She grabbed the first hand-bag she designed and ran out the door.

It amazed her how she would race out just to see Roy. Every second she'd spend thinking abour Roy and/or Robin, it made her feel more like Kitten every time. Sure, Kitten would be juggling tweny or thirty guys at a time, but it was the same plot- sort of.

Kori ran through the double doors and into the library. Seeing all the books that she could crack open and read till doomsday, the smell of the books acient pages being opened with the smell of dust and chesnut, everything excited her and made her more thrilled Roy asked to me her in the library,

Kori looked around and decided that she should try and find the book she needed for her evening class. Just until Roy got there.

Then she bumped into him. Not Roy. The one person she never thought she'd ever see hanging around a library.

It was Robin.

Kori's jaw dropped and a small yelping gasp slipped out from under her breath. She was in awe. Robin looked as if he had made it clear that he loathed libraries. So why had he suddenly appeared in it- on the night of the first October game (football)!  
Uh- um, sorry. Robin said sheepishly as he turned on his heel and began walking away. Kori sslipped the book she was looking at back onto the shelf. Then she quickly trotted after him.

Why are you, out of all people, in a library? She asked him.

Doesn't take a genious like you to figure that out. He replied sarcastically. Kori let out a small and practically silent growl between her lips. She despised when people would toy with her. She felt it rather flattering to be called a genious, but not in a statement like that one.

So, I know of this quaint little cafe around- He continued with a sly smile.

The coffee lounge? Kori asked hima lready knowing that's what he was talking about. He stopped and turned to her, face-to-face.

Hpmh! You really are a genious. So how bout it? Robin asked her. She turned to him but looked down at her feet. She began to shuffle then but moments later looked back up at Robin.

Well, I was meeting someone here, Robin frowned. but it's nothing, really. Robin's face lit up once more. They turned the other direction and went to leave.

Kori had no clue why she burned Roy off like that. But what really was a mystery to her, was why she wanted to be near Robin at that moment? She had never felt this way when she was around Roy.

But still, Kori knew she had ot keep her cool and stop herself before she fell deeply in love with either of them. Or worse- both of them at the same time. Roy lied to her, and Robin kissed Raven. There was no way she could trust either of them. But they were both great guys and both played a big part in her life nowadays.

-----------------

The two sat down on the balcany alone once more and took a sip of their smoothies.

Kori stopped taking gulps of her pineapple smoothie and relaxed her eyes on Robin. He was leaning back in the chair with one of his legs on the othr resting. His legs weren't fully crossed. Only one of them was facing the ground. He was drinking his coconut smoothie every now and then and watching the game.

At other times Robin always seemed insecure and unsure about himself- well, at least when he was around her. But at that moment, he seemed so- peaceful.

Listen, Robin I- Something caught her eye at the door. She turned to see who it was. She gasped and leaped underneath the table cloth and hid under the table. Robin slid under after her.

What's wrong? He whispered. Kori put her index finger up to her mouth giving him the quite signal. He nodded. Then two pulled up some of the plastic, ruber feeling tablecloth.

She guy said. Kori whipped the tablecloth down again. She had been found- and by Roy!  
---------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Another cliff perhaps?


	10. The Flame Of Betrayal

Chapter Ten: The Flame Of Betrayal

Roy's jaw dropped as Robin and Kori sheepishly climbed out from underneath the table and eyed him. Kori bit her lip. She was worse than Kitten! At least her boyfriend never found out about her other boyfriend1 Okay, so maybe niether of these men were her boyfriends- but they didn't need to be. They were in deep enough in her skin to know the flame of betrayal.

Kori was reading a book of Raven about the flame within. It said that everyone had a flame of betrayal waiting to be lit. She had never believed in magical stuff like that, but right at that moment, she flet like her flame of betrayal had just been lit.

Roy asked in an angry voice. The boys both stepped forward in each other's faces as they pushed Kori aside. Both had angry looks on their faces. But it did seem like they were mad at each other. More like her.

R-Roy, whaddya doing here? I thought we'd meet at the library. Kori asked.

I didn't see you there so I decided to come up and watch some of the game then go back. He explained. And as for you- I'm gunna kick your ass! Roy said pointing at Robin. Robin stood back, crossed his arms, and gave a sly smile.

Like a little wimp like you could even hurt me by the tinest bit. Robin said not sounding very threatened or interested. Roy took a punch.

Kori screamed in terror.

But Robin, being the quarter back of the football team and being thee strongest senior and student on the campus, was correct in his statement. Roy could touch him. And even if he did, it still wouldn't have hurt.

Robin let out a yawn signaling that he could do this with his eyes closed, hands tied behind his back, and lying helplessly on a railroad track with his feet tied also.

Roy stepped back with his hands still in fists.

Bring it on mama's boy. Robin said lifting his knee up to his chest as if he were about to kick him in the stomach.

Roy replied darkly.

Robin replied in an icy voice.

Roy went to take a punch but Robin kicked him backwards into a plant. Kori gasped. She fell backwards onto the table as if she were going to faint. All this was too breath-taking, too quick. Too- too real-life for her.

She didn't know if she she should feel sorry for Roy.

Robin was doing a small victory dance- his tademark dance whenever his team (or him) would make a touchdown. Eyes closed, feet moving, arms moving, a regular footbal victory dance.

But Roy had other sneaky plans. He silently got out of the plant, pulled the fake plant attatched to foam out, and chucked the clay pot at Robin. It hit Robin's stomach as he was turning and sent him flying into the balcony and over balcony fence thingy (still don't know what it's called.Lol.)

Kori jerked up and screame din horror. She ran over to the edge to find Robin still hanging on by one hand on the concrete floor.

Robin climbed up the black metal vines on the fence a bit, then flipped over doing a hand-sping and landing on his feet in front of Roy.

You know what Roy Harper? Robin said.

What Richard grayson? He asked in reply.

We shouldn't be mad at each other. Robin said.

You know, you're right. it's not like it was either of our faults. Roy said Kori raised her eyebrow as she listened to the two babble hoping this wouldn't end up to something she'd regret later on when she's home alone feeing twenty-seven cats years from now.

We should be mad at Kori. You obviosy gave her direction to meet you at the library. Robin said.

Kori couldn't believe it! They were agreeing! Robin and Roy! Sure, they always knew each other, but niether of them were friends. Robin had his jock, sprty, rich clique type, and Roy had his wanna-be a bad-boy, gangster type (which he CLEARLY ISNT!).

Not only were they were agreeing, but they were agreeing on betraying Kori! Kori knew from the beginning that it was wrong to ditch Roy. And this is why she doesn't do stuff like that. KARMA!

Teras spilled from Kori's eyes. She ran out of there crying, heading back towards her dorm room.  
------------------------------

Sorry for such short pages. Anyway, who do you think is bad now? Roy, Robin, or Kori? They've all done something horrible to each other in the past, but now what have they gotten into.

Do you think Kori's wrong or right.

Kow bout Robin?

Or Roy?

TELL ME AND EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATES GETS CREDIT IN NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Here We Go Again

Okay, sorry I haven't been updating quickly. My two twin cousins Ace and Dusco were visiting New Orleans at the time and are now staying with me and my sister, Ivy. I've been busy hanging out with Dusco and stuff.

Okay, I know in the past like- three chapters there have been some grammar issues. I do proofread, but at those times I was just multitasking. I guess I really do suck at it, though. Lol.  
**  
Note To Self: Never try practicing jazz at the same time while proofreading story.**

Okay, so, I know I said in the last chapter if you told me who you thought was the worst person out of Kori, Robin, and Roy, your name would be announced in the next chapter.

You all participated- I think. Most of you said that they were all pretty bad so I'll say all the people that just pointed out one person who they thought was bad.

I also feel so happy that you guys actually wanted me to post you in my next chapter! I feel so loved! -tear-

Anyway,

**DodgeViperGurl**

Love Angel Monkey

rock n' roll bitch

robinstarfire4ever

lil' LIK Star

airhead123

  
Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11: Here we go again

Kori sighed as she walked away from her last class of the day. It was around 5 pm and she was more depressed than ever. She had never felt so empty inside. She'd always feel very comfortable and happy when she was alone, but now, it was just plain sickening.

It's all over campus. Karen's voice filled Kori's ears as she appeared on by her side. A hand was placed on Karen's shoulder. Then Karen jerked backward and Raven appeared in her place.

Don't listen to her. So, howsabout (That's not an error!) I treat you to little snack at the lounge? She offered. Kori sighed deeply again and shook her head.

I think I'm feeling a little sick, right now. I'd better not. Kori said. Raven shrugged her shoulders and the two kept walking but now in awkward silence.

Listen, Rae, I know you're just trying to help, but-You know what you need? Raven cut her off. You should go back to the dorm room and take one of your relaxing baths. She said. Kori shook her head again with a sad frown. Kori looked down at her feet. Left, right. Right, left.

Not even aroma-therapy could help me. Kori said.

Wow. You really are depressed. Raven said aloud not but not particularly to Kori. Raven sighed. They weren't really paying attention to where they were going. They had changed directions and walked onto the field where the football players were practicing and fooling around.

Then the walked through the back way of the coffee lounge. Kori looked up for one in the long while. She looked around then plopped down onto the black leather chair near the wall. Kori banged her hea against the brick wall behind her. Raven rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter where Garfield was playing with a handheld.

Hey! Hey! Raven snapped her fingers at Garfield's face. He jumped and the game dropped onto the counter. Could I get some sevice over here? Raven asked him. He grabbed his little notebook and cleared hs throat.

Okay, may I take your order? He asked trying to sound important and sophisticated. Raven rolled her eyes. She grabbed the notepad out of his hands and slammed it on the counter in a somewhat gentle manner.

Listen, since Roy got fired and you replaced him, I need you to get some dirt on him. Plus you share a dorm with him. Something is going on with him and I'm not sensing very good vibes around him. Raven said. Whenever she was trying to solve a mystery or something she'd involve her mediation and beliefs.

Garfield nodded. Then his eyes widened then went back to normal size. A sly figure slipped onto his face. Raven arched her eyebrow again.

What's in it for me? He asked her. Raven sat down and thought. She knew there was only one thing he'd want from her- for her to be his girlfriend. Raven shot up.

Fine. You help my friend, and I'll go out on a date with you. She said.Garfield's face lightened up.

Tomorrow at seven, kay? He asked. Raven nodded.She stood up and walked over to the back door again.

I'm countin' on you Gar. Don't let me down. And with that, she was gone and heading for the field where she'd meet with Robin.

Raven was always a clever girl, and ever since she picked up her first Nancy Drew book when she seven, she loved to get in on the action of mysteries. She just loved suspense weather it was in real life, or in a book.

Raven simply walked out into the middle of the field. Robin was running backwards and would bump into her when he got to that certain point. He went to leap up and grab the ball, but Raven grabbed him by the back of his jersey and pulled him off the field.

As she led him over to the benches, she heard Victor groaning. Victor hated when a game was interupted.

I need to ask you a few questions. She said. Robin grabbed his water bottle and took a big gulp. He put the cap back on and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

I only pretended to be mad at Kori so Roy would think I'm going to back off. I have no intension of leaving her side. He said quickly before Raven even asked a question. I was going to ask her out tonight. He added. Raven stood up and placed her hands on hher hips.

Thank you. For what? I don't know. But thank you. She's in the lounge, if you wanna see her now. She pointed to the coffee house/lounge. He smiled and nodded at her.

Raven tured away and began walking but then quickly whiped back around.

Listen, I told gar I'd go out on a date with him tomorrow-It'll be a double date. I'll ask her to meet me on Saturday. Robin finished for her.

Will you stop doing that! She yelled.

Robin said standing up and putting his water bottle back under the bench.

And besides, you still gotta ask her first. Raven pointed out. Robin shrugged.

Hey, what have I got to lose? He asked her. raven smiled and let out a huff of breath that came out as a chuckle.

Nothing- and yet everything. See ya. She said as she trotted off and let Robin get back to his game.They waved good-bye at each other as they ran backwards in different directions.  
---------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Okay, heads up- of course Kori says yes so don't even ask me that, kay? Okay, also, I was thinking of changing my pen name. Please review and tell me if I should, and what should my new pen name be, or if I shouldn't.

**Unknown Fact About Me #1:**

From late march, 2005, since my first sight of the Teen Titan show, I was a Rae Rob fan. I found out about this site from a RaeRob Shrine Site. I came here and read every single Rae Rob story I could find. I loathed Starfire a the tiome. Then, I got so many good stories and one shots for Starfire and Robin. I tried to picture Raven instead of Star, but I couldn't. So, I got an account, and began writing StarRob one shots and fics. Then I got obsessed with the couple. Now, I can't stop writing StarRob. But my deepest darkest secret that I should probably keep to myself is this- I think my RaeRob sightings and fluff thoughts are coming back to me! In the future, if I ever write a RaeRob fic, PLEASE do not flame me!

****


	12. Dates without as much dunces

Thank you all for reviewing! Keep them coming! Anyway, I think most of you misunderstood. I am still a Starfire/Robin fan! I can like RaeRob at the same time too, can't I? It's not that I like the couple in the show, it's just that I really like reading stories about them and I'm getting some good ideas on some RaeRob one shots.

Also, my sister, Ivy (you should all know by now) is making an account on this site. As soon as I find out her pen name, I'll let you guys know. Okay, she said she didn't want any pity from me, but please, if you ever read a story of hers, DONT FLAME! She is a total StarRob freak!

Wow. I guess that's it. Nothing else. Also, thank you all for subscribing to my community! If you haven't yet, please subscribe! It takes nothing. All you need is an account. You go to the main page (you can find it on my homepage. First one when you click the community button) of the community, then click the subscribe' button.

Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you do so more in the future!

Chapter 12: Dates without as much dunces  
-----------------------------

Why am I going? Kori asked slouching as her and Raven walked down the corridor. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

I've told you seven times- because Robin really likes you.And this gives you a chance to get away from Mr. Fix-it. Kori loooked at her. Raven added seeing that Kori didn't know who Mr. Fit-it was and was obviously not in the mood to guess.

I actually meant why did we have to double date? Kori replied.

I told you this eight times- I do not wish to be in the same room with Gar for over five minutes alone. Raven said with a deep sigh sounding quite tired of explaining this.

And what if Robin and I go to make out on a balcany? Kori asked her showing slightly a sly smile. Raven jabbed her in the arm as they walked down stairs and met with Robin and Garfield who were casually dressed. Robin was wearing the same beige baggy shorts the time when he first asked Kori out and his football jersey with maroon Converse, and Gar was wearing denim baggy shorts with a red shirt that said Have a Coke and Shut Up. and a denim jean jacket over it.

Like always, the girls had dressed up. Raven was wearing a deep violet halter-top and a black skirt with regular black Converse, and Kori had on a sunburst yellow dress that was wavy and went down to her knees and white jewlry and pumps.

You look- nice. Robin said trying to scrape up a compliment as they walked closer together. Kori put on a fake but convincing smile. She promised herself that she'd at least try and have some fun tonight.

Garfield got right to the point and grabbed her hand.

You look very _hot _tonight. he said as he kissed her hand. Raven whipped it away and smacked him on the face.

She said.  
----------------------------

I've never heard of this place. Kori said as she sat down and tried to make a conversation appear so she wouldn't be in an awkward moment.

Ye-yeah. They just finished it. Robin replied getting handed a menu by the waitress who was paying no attention to Kori and purposly didn't give her a menu.

Well, at east it's on campus. Kori said trying to ignore the fact she wasn't handed a menu unlike everyone else at the table.

The waitress flipped open a cream colored notebook.

Anything to drink She asked in a western voice.

I'll take a rootbeer float. Raven said. She scribbled it down then glanced at Garfield as if she was asking him to request his order.

I'll take anything my main-squeeze wants. he said leaning closer to Raven and lifting his eyeborws up at the same time for several seconds. Raven shivered and scooted her chair closer to Robin.

I'll take some sparkling cider. Robin said. She sweetly nodded and noted it on the pad of paper. She walked away quickly without asking Kori what she wanted to drink. Kori tried to ignore that too.

Did she seriously just walk away without gettting you a menu or taking your drink order? Garfield asked not quite believeing what just happened before him.

So whaddya want to drink? Raven asked her.

I wanted an iced tea. Kori said.

The next three minutes or so were quiet and very awkward- just what Kori was trying to prevent. See, with four kinda shy people at a table and just sitting there in silence for over a minute is very hard to get out of. Nobody wants to just start talking.

Then the girl strolled back with a tray of drinks. She placed the two rootbeer floats before Garfield and Raven.

Um, excuse me- could I also have a glass of iced tea? Raven asked her. She nodded with a smile. Then she grabbed Robin's sparkling cider and purposly spilled some on his shorts. She was very sneaky about it. Only Raven noticed that she didn't do it accidentally.

Robin jumped up from being so startled. Kori and Garfield just sat there watching what was going on. The woman who's name tag said Jesse' gasped and grabbed a cloth off of her belt.

She began to pat down where his knee was then work her way up his leg. When she got a little too close to comfort Robin backed away.

Um, thanks. But I'm good. It was just an accident. Nothing to get all worked up about. He said walking back over to his seat and sitting down.

My biggest apologies cutiepie. She said as she strolled off.

Well that was strange. Kori said.

You don't know the half of it- literally. Robin replied just staring into space but acknowlaging the three's exsistance.  
-----------------------

Okay, so one day Kitten was driving and she got stuck in a traffic jam. She saw a blonde girl in the meadow rowing a boat.

Hey girl, you're making blondes look stupid. If I could swim, I'd go out and hurt you! Kitten called Garfield said.

Raven sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Gar, you can't combine blonde jokes with Kitten and get a laugh out of it. Raven said. Beast Boy frowned. Robin put on a smile,but that was only because he'd alway laugh at Raven's somewhat-sarcastic comments.

Kori stayed silent. She as beginning to feel very uncomfortable about that waitress, Jesse. She was trying not to let it get to her, but Jesse made it very hard for Kori not to hate her. She was worse than Kitten.

So, should we all share, or get an appetizer, first? Robin asked picking up the menu again. Raven shrugged.

Doesn't matter to me. She replied.

Let's get some pizza! Garfield exclaimed. Robin said nothing but acknowlage him speaking. He turned to Kori. She just wrapped her arms around her stomach and pretended not to notice him looking at her.

Raven snapped at Kori's face. She knew she had to look up.

Sorry, just daydreaming. Kori said in a small voice.

Technically you're night dreaming. Garfield said.

They don't call it night dreaming. It's just called dreaming. Raven explained.

Then Jesse strolled back over to the table automatically going to where Robin was sitting. They were all silent. They were all really getting uncomfortable with her being there- except Raven.

How about we all just share the garden salad and a medium pizza. Half cheese, half pepper and onions? She offered the other tree. Robin nodded. He'd eat either part of the pizza, Raven liked the pepper and onion part, and Kori loved plain pizzas. Garfield would probably just eat the salad.

That'll do, I guess. Robin told her. Jesse smiled and nodded at im then began to scribble something down on the paper. She winked and slyly smiled at Robin before turning and walking away.

----------------------------------

So, how about we go for some mini golf? Garfield asked as they walked out of the resturant.

There's no golf course on the campus. Kori and I are trying to keep the record of never going off the campus. We've been doing it since frosh year.Raven told him.

Kori felt a pit drop into her stomach when Raven said that. Robin and her both knew different, but kept their mouth closed.

Let's just go home. Robin said. They all nodded and agreed with him nd they headed bck to the girls dormitory.

So, we should do this more often, Ravie-baby. He nudged her in the arm. Raven looked at Garfield with a disgusted look on her face.

One, don't you ever called me that again. Two, no. she said. The four stopped outside of Kori and Raven's dorm room.

You owe me.Garfield said walking back with Robin leaving the girls in front of their dorm room.

I just did! Raven yelled back at him. Kori opened the dorm room's door and walked in. Then Raven did.

She owe's you? For what? Robin asked him. Garfield just put another sly smile on his face and kept walking without answering him.  
-------------------------------  
Okay, I know it's not that long., Just 5 pages., But MUCH longer then what I'm usually doing nowadays.

So, please review!

Oops! Just went into 6 pages! Lol. Ivy's pen name is Almond Frost. 


	13. Rain, Rain, Go Away

Yea! I've finally updated! I also wrote a new one shot! –applauds self-

Chapter 13: Rain, Rain, Go Away

* * *

'Another rainy day.' Kori thought with a sigh. Kori slogged through wet gravel covering the dirt of the campus roads. She stepped into a deep icy puddle. Her whole jean pant leg from her sandals up to her knee was drenched in rain water, mud, and a few leaves. She let out a groan.

Then an umbrella went over her head. She turned around and stopped walking. Raven was standing there with a sly smile on her face. That was odd- Raven rarely smiles. "Jesse goes to this school! Jesse goes to this school! Jesse goes to this school!" Raven shrieked hopping around Kori but still managing to keep the rain away from her and Kori. Kori tried not to smile. Instead she blankly looked at Raven.

"Gar did some research on that bitch." Raven continued putting much emphasis on the word 'bitch'. Kori joyfully laughed. She just couldn't contain it any longer. "She's a frosh!" Raven squealed. They both shrieked some more and kept walking.

"No way! Jesse is a freshman?" Kori couldn't believe what her best friend had just announced to her.

"Way! But Garfield said that since he dug dirt up on her for me, I owed him another date. That's what he was talking about last night. It sucks. But girl, its gunna be worth dating Gar for!" Raven said. Kori stopped walking. Raven stopped a few inches after her. She turned around.

"What?" Raven asked her.

"You agreed to be Garfield's girlfriend so he could keep digging dirt up for you so you can tell me and help me resolve my problems?" Kori asked sounding a little angry. She didn't like when people sacrificed their life or free time to help her fight her battles. Kori liked to have a little dependence once in a while.

Raven shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said digging her hands into the pockets of her snow white puffy vest. Kori kicked up a clumpy and muddy rock. It smashed when it fell back onto the ground making it an obvious dirt rock. Kori laughed.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Kori said. She couldn't get mad at Raven, after all. Maybe Karen, Roy, Gar, Robin, Victor, Terra, Carmen, Kitten, or anyone else, but never in a forever could she get mad at Raven.

Raven smiled and the two kept walking further. They were just talking about the events that have been going on in their lives. They walked around the whole left side and front side of the campus until the got to the middle where their favorite tree was.

The tree was old and was there long before the girls were even thought of. It was tall and had one long, thick branch sticking out. The girls made two wooden swings and attached it to the swing. One would occasionally fall off, but they always tied it back on in a triple knot.

They made the swings the second day of their freshman year. Ever since anyone who wanted to would go a swing on it or relax. Some kids used it to be alone, others to relax, some to play their guitars or sing, and some couples loved it because they thought it made a romantic date.

Raven and Kori climbed onto the swings and dragged their feet into the dirt where grass once was until feet kept scraping along the green area. The two swung higher and higher while watching the football players run, and tackle, and slip, and slide in the mud.

Kori squinted to get a better look at the game. The sharp crystals of the fridge water falling from the stars were stinging her face and skin. It was beginning to rain ten times harder than before but they kept swinging, and the practice game went on.

"Is that – Roy?" Kori asked Raven.

"What?" Raven could barely hear here from either the strong winds, or the crisp rain being blown against their faces.

"ROY! ISN'T THAT HIM ON THE FIELD?" Kori screamed at the top of her lungs. Seconds after screaming she coughed numerous times. Raven was now squinting. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"YEAH! YEAH, I THINK IT IS!" Raven screamed back. Kori, who was the closest to the tree truck swung sideways and kicked off the trunk. She grabbed Raven's rope of the swing and pulled her closer.

"Let's go home! It's too stormy, icy, and windy out here!" Kori said. Raven looked at her platinum watch.

"Kay! I need to get ready for my date with Gar, anyway!" She still yelled. The jumped off the swings and began running. Kori grabbed Raven's arm and wouldn't let go because she didn't want to let her leave her side. It was foggy, misty, rainy, windy, and everything else bad and Kori could barely see. At least if she got stuck out there in the rain, she wouldn't be alone.

"Kori! Our dorm is on the other side of the Central Quad! We're in back of the Coffee House!" Raven said pointing to the small three-story building.

"Yeah, but one- you need to get ready for your date, two- it's closed and three- I don't think I can make it!" Kori whined. Raven looked at her annoyed. She pulled her arm and began racing against the wind.

"Garfield and Slade are still in there! And they don't lock the doors until regular closing time which is ten at night!" Raven pushed the back door open with all her might. Kori was resting her head on the side of the dumpster not caring that her head was resting on filth.

"Ya know, I could use a little help here!" Raven yelled. Kori weakly pushed her way over to the door and pushed with her. The wind stopped blowing for a second and the door whipped open making Kori and Raven fall on the ground. Raven stood up, then Kori.

"Shut the door." Raven said looking behind the counter. The lights were on, Slade's laptop was sitting on the coffee table, the music was still on, but nobody was in there. Kori checked in the game room for Garfield.

"Why is the place opened on a day like this?" Kori asked.

"Garfield said him and Slade have to be here so incase the football players can't get back to their dorms they can come in here." Raven said opening the refrigerator and taking out an already made iced coffee. Kori looked at her. Then Slade and Garfield walked down the stairs.

"Girls? What are you doing out in this weather?" Professor Wilson asked them.

"Hey, Slade. I just got outta class. When I got up this morning it wasn't raining." Raven said slurping up the iced coffee. Kori hung her denim jean jacket up on the rack.

"I have the same class as her. So, what were you guys doing up there?" Kori asked them.

"Watching the weather. It's going to be like this all night so we're all trapped here. Then the football players will be stuck here with us, too." Garfield said. Kori and Raven gasped. Roy and Robin were both on the football team! Kori was going to be stuck there the whole night with the two and a bunch of other idiots!

Kori snatched her jacket, slipped it over her shoulders, and attempted to open the door.

"I've gotta get outta here!" Kori screamed. The door opened, thanks to the wind. Slade slowly walked over to her from the forces of the wind and slammed the door shut.

"No. You can't leave. You might get hurt. Plus, isn't your dorm on the other side of the Central Quad? Plus the gym and library and right in front of your dorm. You'd have a long way to go in just sunny weather. You wouldn't make it back to your dorm until at least midnight. And it's only 2: 42-" Then the door slammed open and drenched football players walked in panting and laughing.

Kori sat silently on the ground behind the door.

"I'm doomed." She said over and over again while banging her head into the palms of her hands.

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Okay, I didn't do an interesting fact thingy about me last chapter, so I'm doing two this chapter!

**Unknown Fact About Me #2: **

**I am afraid of turtles. I don't care what kind of turtle- I just am. When I was five, I got bit by a snapping turtle. They HURT! Snapping turtles don't let go when they big you. It was holding onto my arm for like 20 minutes! Finally, my stupid aunt whom I hate heard my screaming and crying and came running. I don't swim in ponds, lakes, or oceans. After that, I only took showers. I never wanted to go in the bath tub. Good bye rubber floaty froggy, bubble bath, nope. I only took shower. Now, I barely like to go in my swimming pool alone. **

**Unknown Fact About Me #3:**

**Even thought I watched 'Shark Week' on discovery channel, I love to look at shark pictures and watch shows with sharks and movies with sharks in them, I'm terrified. That's the other reason I don't go in swimming pools. I know there aren't any in there, but I don't care. **

Okay, I promise with some reviews –hint, hint- I'll update quickly. I'm inching to write the next chapter, but I need some reviews, first.

So, was it a cliffy?


	14. A Sad time

Sorry for that long wait, guys. I promise it won't happen again. I know it might seem like I say that a lot, then don't really update, but my sister just got this awesome new laptop for me that was only used once by a senior college student.

Also, I have gotten AIM, if anyone would like to Instant Message me, I 'm on most of the time. I have 3 screen names. Here they are:

**CandyPants7889**

**LelandHunter**

**SunnyBunny7889**

I don't use the SunnyBunny one as much as the others, though.

Aright then, here's the next chapter. I must warn you, just because there is a certain _death, _and yes, I said _death, _doesn't mean the story's over…

Chapter Fourteen: A Sad Time

Each and every guy filed in as quickly as possible. Some were still dancing on the field in the rain with their non-jock friends, slipping and sliding, some you could see racing to get into their near-by dorms and the others were packed into the rather small lounge.

But it's not that the coffee lounge is small. They made is big so people could relax, do homework, play games, and date, and then some. It just seemed tiny to Kori, at least, because she was in the corner looking up at a bunch of giants. Which was unusual for Kori to feel puny, since she is a rather tall person herself.

Garfield, feeling as if guys would try and steal Raven's heart away from him, raced over and jumped onto the couch next her. Though he was only getting up to get some hot cocoa, he was small. And small guys always get last pick in everything – especially girls.

The guys were everywhere, though. In the game room, talking to Professor Wilson on more time for term papers and some were even still tossing the football around the room as if they were still on the field practicing.

Kori looked around for a getaway. Robin was lying down on the counter sipping on an iced coffee talking to Victor and laughing, not really noticing Kori was in the room, and Roy was one of those new guys tossing the football around the room.

Kori silently stood up and quickly trotted over to the entrance to the stairs that lead up to the balcony. Even sharp minded and quick witted Slade Wilson, who had his back turned away from the stair entrance didn't hear Kori sneakily sway up the stairs.

Kori went quiet to make sure no steps would creak under her weight, since these stairs were pretty old. The second to last step made a scratched sound. Kori gulped and turned to look down the stairs. She saw Slade take in the sound and slowly turn his head to find out what the noise was. Kori's eyes got big and she let out a squeal beneath her breath and jumped over the last step and skidded to the side, pressing her body against the concrete wall so Slade couldn't see her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Moments later she took a peek to see if Professor Wilson was still watching her. He had his back turned the other way once more and lecturing a player.

She let out a sigh of relief and shoved herself off of the scratchy and hard wall. Kori slowly strode closer to the banister. The big globs of water smashed up against the canopy, the only thing keeping Kori dry.

Kori smiled and sighed as she looked over the damp horizon. The rain had let up a bit, but there was still plenty of mist and fog blocking the sun set. Kori, who had the eye of an artist, Barbara Gordon said, could still imagine the pinks and powders blues and yellows and lavenders melt together in the clouds making the perfect sunset.

It was truly the perfect night. And nothing could ruin it.

Then she was startled and taken out of her dream world to face reality. Two voices of laughter came up the stairs. Kori sighed unhappily. 'So much for peace and quiet'. She thought.

Then Victor appeared. He didn't notice Kori was standing there until he looked up. He stopped laughing, but he was still sort of smiling. Kori knew what was coming next. When ever there's a Victor Stone, there's always going to be a Richard Grayson right behind him. Kori sucked in her breath and braced for impact.

Robin walked up the stairs, but didn't stop like Victor did. He just kept walking. And knowing he wouldn't want to see what was going to come next, Victor just slyly smiled and headed back downstairs.

The maple wood under his big metal feet creaked heavily under each step her took. On his way down he banged into somebody who was attempting to catch the thrown football. Being the star of the team, quarterback, Victor caught it before it flew over his shoulder and let the new kid bang into his hard metal chest,

He fell onto the ground and looked up at Victor kind of nervously. He watched as Victor squeezed the ball until the air popped out of it letting it sag into a big brown heap. He dropped it onto the amateur's chest. Victor leaned in real close to the kids face.

"Practice time is over, Roy." He said in an icy voice. Roy scrapped up to his feet and puffed out his chest a bit at Victor as if he wasn't afraid to take on a total robotic, quarter back of the senior college team. Not to mention he just popped a football without breaking even half a sweat.

Victor walked away from him. He didn't like having Roy on the team, but they needed a fill in to be defense. No one else wanted to do it – except Roy. Robin and him think he only said yes to impress Kori, but God knows that you cannot bribe or impress Kori Anders by filling in for someone while their broken leg heals.

Victor Stone walked over to Garfield and Raven. Raven was actually blushing and smiling at Garfield. Not only that – but his arm was around her shoulder. Victor leaned in between their faces. Little did any of the three know, Roy was standing right behind him.

Kori and Robin gazed upon each other's presence in relaxing silence. Both wanted to say something, but it wasn't very awkward. They had gone up a bit in their relationship making it impossible for either of them to feel uncomfortable in silence alone.

Kori knew that she always felt comfortable with him around, but when she saw Victor and knew Robin would come, she didn't think she'd be so into the mood being set upon her. "So, why are you here? I mean – not in a rude way, I mean like-"

"I know what you mean." Said Kori. "Raven and I were getting out of class and the wind and rain really picked up by the time we were on the swings, so we rushed into the lounge." She continued. Then her face lit up as she remembered something Raven had told her. "And that Jesse girl that was hitting on you, she's a frosh here." She giggled. Robin laughed too.

Then the two leaned in a bit. Their lips magically touched each other. Robin slid his hand over her cheek and his other free hand he slid around her waist taking her into a dip.

"Make sure Roy don't go up the stairs. Yo Robbie and Kori are up there probably lockin' lips by now." Victor muttered to the two. And then with that, Roy's shoes made the loudest squeak on the wet, smooth maple floor. He didn't care that Victor and everyone else heard him. He zoomed up the stairs.

Garfield and Raven jumped over the couch and them and Victor raced up the stairs followed by Professor Wilson. They were going fast, jerked forward from practically sprinting, then they jerked backward and pushed back-to-back almost making Slade fall down. Luckily there was a matching maple banister that he could hold onto.

Roy had stopped at the top of the stairs. He was just watching in silence as Robin and Kori made out on the wet and slippery banister. Behind Roy were moaning and bruised Raven, on top of Victor, who's hand was lying limp on Garfield's head, who was groaning and watching Professor Wilson trying to escape it all.

Roy raced towards robbing and punched him in the lip making him fall back onto the ground, Kori flip over the banister and hang there in screaming fear and pain. Robin flipped up and butterfly kicked Roy making his head bang onto the banister before falling on the hard and damp cement.

Robin kicked Roy's head out of the far enough so he could grab hold of Kori's arm and help her up. Victor and Raven raced up the rest of the stairs and gasped and flinched and twitched and covered their eyes and turned their backs as Roy leaped onto Robin making him fall to the ground.

Roy kicked and punched and…

"Ew! Do not bite me you sicko!" Robin said kicking him in the gut and standing up straight like a man. Roy flipped up and glared at Robin.

"Then do not steal my girlfriend!" Roy said. He stuck his foot out like he was about to kick Robin in the face, but then Kori leaped out and blocked Robin knowing Roy wouldn't try and hurt her.

"I am not your girlfriend." She said. Roy stuck his foot down with a pause in thinking. Then he let out a growl while he gritted his teeth down to the bone. He jumped up in the air and on his way down kicked and punched Kori in the face making her fly back into Victor.

"Don't you touch her!" Robin screamed in rage as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and slammed it into Roy's knees making him fall down and bang his chin on the extinguisher, too.

Hurt badly and already knowing he broke his jaw, Roy stood up and raced downstairs. Professor Wilson was standing by the door. He grabbed Roy's wrists. "What makes you think you're going anywhere?" He asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not going to graduate from this school this year – even if it is your senior year." He said.

Raven, Garfield, and Victor gulped. Kori was lying in Robin's arms as he tried to hide the tears beginning to fall from his tear ducts and stain his cheeks. "Everyone downstairs, now!" Slade shouted angrily still not letting go of Roy.

Then as Professor Wilson turned to go, all the football players who were downstairs were hollering and crowded on the stairs. "What are you idiots doing?" Professor Wilson asked them darkly.

The one closest to him replied "Fire!" Raven and the ones still on the balcony gasped. Raven ran into Garfield's arms and let him hug her to relive the pain from inside her. Professor Wilson dropped Roy and looked around for the extinguisher. The he let everyone get on top of the balcony as he raced down the stairs.

Professor Wilson went into the closet and came out in a black and orange suit that was fire protected. But Slade forgot to put on the mask that went with it.

Roy raced over and punched Robin in the face making his embrace on Kori slip away. Roy dragged Robin by the hair over to the banister and attempted to flip him over the edge. But Robin was quick witted and front flipped over Roy making his arm go backwards in a paining way. Now Roy was in the position that he once had Robin in.

"You've hurt this campus for the last time!" He threw Roy over the edge making him scream. Then at that moment there was a terrifying scream coming from downstairs. It was Professor Wilson.

"Slade!" Raven screamed. She tried to push her way through the big might jocks to go find out if her friend was okay, but they told her they wouldn't let her get hurt too. Then the firefighters and police showed up.

**An hour later…**

They were all standing outside. In the rain. Kori and Roy were taken to the hospital. Raven watched helplessly as a cop put hand cuffs around robin's wrists for attempting to murder somebody. She watched as he was shoved into the back of a police car.

"This is a nightmare." She cried falling to her knees. Garfield and Victor slipped down to their knees, too. "Now, I only have four best friends on campus. You, Garfield, Karen, and Slade." She cried.

"Actually, three. There were no signs of your friend Slade. All we found left of him, was this." The police officer who had shoved Robin into the back of his cam handed Raven an 'S'.

"Slade." She whispered.

And that is the end of this long chapter. I don't have the time to edit this myself, but my automatic word processor spell check should help a bit.

Thank you all my reviewers. I'm inching to write this next chapter and I promise I will. My sister and I are moving back to New Jersey in the house we abandoned when we found out our parents died. We have no reason to stay out here since of grandfather just died. Ace and Dusco got half his money and Ivy and I got that rest.

**Unknown Fact about Me Number 4 I think…:**

**When I was –shivers- a RaeRob fan, and I didn't have an account (I had an account that I wrote RaeRob story's on. No, I will not give the pen name out), I flamed. StarRob stories. I remember, not even reading the summary or title. I just looked to see if it said RS. Then, I'd view the story and scroll down to the bottom and flame it without even giving it a shot. **

**I'll never forget how much I hurt those people by flaming them. I learned that it hurts when a StarRob person came and flamed a RaeRob story of mine. NEVER flame. Because if you're just a reviewer with no account or no story's or no flames, then you don't know how it feels. It hurts – badly.**


	15. A Raven's Weeping

_Stella's Blabs_

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you will also review this chapter as well. I know I didn't get as many reviews as usual because a.) I waited too long to update, or b.) I didn't wait as long as I usually did because I really wanna write this chapter. Okay, so both are practically the same, but whatever. I hope to get more reviews this time, people. Also, thank you all for subscribing to my community. And if you haven't please do. All it takes is an account. Nothing more, nothing less.

Chapter Fifteen: A Raven's Weeping

Raven cried herself to sleep in Garfield's arms in front of the piles of ash from the fire. She held on tight to the 'S' emblem that meant Slade. Victor was still sleeping there too, but everyone else left because the rain had stopped. When Raven had awaken, all she saw was dark ash, the 'S' amulet and puddles of rain water and mud and leaves. The spooky trees with no leaves on them swayed in the frigid wind. It was Halloween and early in the morning.

She stood up and decided she was going to take a visit to the Wayne Manor. She wanted to pay Robin's bail bond, which was 10,000 dollars, but she didn't have that kind o money—but she knew Bruce Wayne, Robin's authority, would pay.

Raven stood up gently so she wouldn't wake Garfield or Victor. She didn't want to trouble them any more then they already were. And besides- she wanted to do this alone. But first, she had to go back to her dorm to clean herself up a bit. She began to sway around and head back to her dorm. The sun rising spilled over and gave everything a sparkle and gleam. The morning dew made everything awake and moist. Some cumulus clouds were in the sky, but the worst was already done.

As she crept up the stairs to her room floor, she kept hush-hush knowing nobody would be up at this hour. When she got there, she immediately saw herself in the three giant mirrors or Kitten's that go from the bottom of the room to the ceiling. It took up the whole right side of the dorm room!

Her hair was a mess- tattered, with leaves and a few mud clumps. She bit her bottom lip to keep in her squeal. She raced into the bathroom, turned the sink faucet on, and shoved her head under the cold running water. And as her head stayed under the faucet, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her neck, flipped her hair over her head, and flew open the shower curtain behind her and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner.

Raven quickly washed and brushed her hair. She didn't bother changing. All she did was get a dry jean jacket, and then was on her way. She stopped in the courtyard, and grabbed Robin's motorcycle. He left it there when he went to football practice. Raven didn't bother getting her Yukon in the parking lot.

----

Two hours later…

"So, you raced all the way over here at six in the morning from Gotham College all the way to the other side of Gotham, to tell me that Robin got sent to jail?" Bruce asked her astoundingly as he crossed one of his legs over the over and picked up his cup of coffee.

Raven nodded as her throat became dryer. She sat there for an hour telling the whole story. He took a sip, then placed it back down on the coaster. He stood, up and grabbed Raven by the arm and made her stand up. "Listen," he started off, "I don't know what you have against Robin, or if you're having a hang over or something, but Robin is a good kid. Sure, he has a troubled past with his parents, but he would never get sent to jail. Especially for murdering Roy Harper. So, how about I have Alfred make you a space in one of my guest rooms?" He offered.

Raven whipped her arm out of his hand grasp. "No! I have nothing against Robin! You know that!" Raven shouted. Bruce sighed.

"Raven. Raven, Raven, Raven. Raven Roth – I have known you for a while. I've always liked you, and trusted you, and thought you and Richard made a good team. But I do just not believe this. "I don't know if you're mad because you two got in a fight, he's flirting with other girls, or something-"

"No! You think you know me! You think I'd be jealous he's flirting with other girls! He is dating my best friend Kori Anders! Here- let me prove it to you. We'll go to the jail." Raven suggested.

Bruce raised his eyebrow. Raven looked at him. Just the expression on her face said "I refuse to take no as your answer." He grabbed his car keys off the coffee table. "Let's go." He muttered as he walked towards the front door. Raven followed and smiled triumphantly.

"Alfred! I'm going out for a few hours. Make sure you return Clark Kent's message he sent me." Bruce called. Alfred poked his head out of the large kitchen into the even larger main corridor.

"Will do, Master Bruce." He said before popping his head back into the room his body was in. Bruce opened the door and him and Raven went out.

It was still a bit mucky. There were puddles where Bruce's stone walkway dipped. The grass looked soggy and the flowers were drenched. His beautiful cars were all covered in drops of dew and rain, and dry mud that splashed up from the puddles.

Bruce pressed a button on one of the keys he was holding. The garage door opened and a sexy and snazzy black sports car zoomed out and up to them. Raven frowned. "What? No limo?" She asked sounding kind of disappointed. Bruce rolled his eyes and opened the door to the driver's side.

"Just get in the car."

----

At the jail…

They wouldn't let him out. They wouldn't let him out of his cell, since this was the one and only Bruce Wayne visiting him. No matter how much he begged them to let him out and that Bruce was his guardian, the still didn't believe Robin.

Bruce just stared in awe. He though he taught Robin right. He didn't listen to anything Robin said about it being Roy's fault. Raven just watched them argue. Robin and Bruce both looked like they'd break and fall into tears.

Two hours later, Bruce finally called the guard. "I'll take the jerk behind door number two." He said sarcastically pointing to Robin in the cell. He and the guard talked for a few minutes, and then Bruce pulled Raven aside.

"I have to stay here with Robin for court and to pay his bail bond. You need to leave. Do you want me to take you back to the college, or my house, or what?" He asked. Raven thought for a moment. Then looked back up at Bruce.

"Take me to the Gotham Hospital. And leave me with a few hundred dollars." She said. Bruce nodded and they both got back in the sports car and drove to the hospital.

Bruce dropped her off in the front. He rolled down the window as she stepped up onto the sidewalk. "Call my house when you need to come back. I'll call Alfred right now and tell him that if you call, to go pick you up, okay?" He asked her. She nodded, and then ran into the hospital.

Alright, next stop…Kori!

Please review and try my fun challenge that's located at the top of my profile in bold letters.


	16. Reuniting

Chapter Sixteen: Reuniting

Raven slid her fingers up the white sheet of the hospital bed. She looked at Kori who was watching Raven. Kori shot up.

"What happened? Who are you? Are you the serial killer!" Kori asked panic-struck. Raven, feeling a bit surprised, back away from her friend. She turned around only to find a doctor standing there.

Raven pulled the doctor aside so Kori couldn't hear them.

"H-Hey, what's going on with her?" Raven asked. "She's never thought I was the serial killer or not know who I am. And seeing the fear in her eyes, I don't think she's joking." Raven said.

"Yes, I believe she was a bit of amnesia." He said.

"No way."

"Yes way," the doctor replied simply.

"No-no! When's she going to get better? When can she come home? This cannot be happening! The art show is tomorrow and her collection is going to be the center piece of the senior gallery this year!" Raven exclaimed. Then she paused. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell her Babs Gordon told me that." Raven said stupidly.

"She can go home with you right now. But, just incase, you might want to have a chat with her, first. You know, she doesn't think you're trying to kidnap and kill her?" The doctor suggested.

"Y-Yes. Of course." Raven said. Then she turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm Raven Roth. Your best friend in the whole world." Raven started out. Then she began telling her the whole story. Roy and Robin. Slade dying, Robin pushing Roy over the banister and him dying. Robin in jail. Kori dating Robin, everything.

"I need to see Robin." Kori blurted out. Raven jerked back in surprise. She had just thought she was a serial killer, now she wants to see Robin.

"Well, he's in court with Bruce Wayne right now. I think I can being him in tomorrow." Raven said.

"Well don't come back until he's here." Kori demanded. Raven grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed.

"Howsabout you just come to the college with me. He'll be there tomorrow. I know it." Raven said. Kori nodded, slipped her sandals on, then they walked out.

----

Short chapter. I know. Next few will be longer, though. Please review.


	17. Putting The Pieces Back Togther

Chapter Seventeen…I think…: Picking up The Pieces

Alfred picked up the two girls and brought them back to the fabulous and very comfortable and homely Wayne Manor. The peaceful home was always talk of the town, but Richard Grayson, the orphaned child that lives with Bruce Wayne and became very popular for his name, made things erupt for everyone.

Nobody knew if this meant they couldn't trust him. If he'd be jailed for life. If Bruce Wayne should be trusted. As if he was a superstar. He'd walk out the door and press and paparazzi would be standing there. Asking him questions.

Robin was home. Bruce talked to the college council and they agreed to not let this go on his permanent record, being it Bruce Wayne and everything.

Raven was so happy he was okay. Kori was quiet. She didn't know where she was, who Alfred was, who Bruce was, she had the slightest faint image of her dear old friend raven, but Robin. Nobody could tell if she was fully aware of what was happening.

Bruce says he believes that Kori knows who Robin is, and that she can only remember a bit of their past, but she is well aware of her relationship with him.

"You three can stay for tonight, but when I wake up tomorrow, or 5:00, you people better get gone. Because a mind is a terrible thing to waste and I think we can all learn from stupid and immature actions of some people around here." He said nodding at Robin.

Everyone laughed at this.

Alfred went to clean something, Bruce retired to his bedroom, and Raven went to grab a bite at Burger King and then go back to the campus. Bruce allowed her to use on of his many cars because he trusted her.

It's hard not to trust _Raven._

"So, you know who I am, right?" Robin asked her trying to make a conversation appear from the complete awkward silence. She nodded and smiled sweetly without saying anything. She brushed out a wrinkle in her Old Navy jeans.

"Sorry." He said blushing a light carnation.

"For what?" She asked.

"Everything." Robin said moving his hands and arms in a motion. "I kind of hurt your heart, and the Roy thing, and letting you get hurt so badly you had to go to the hospital. You're going to be emotionally and maybe even physically scared for the rest of your life." Robin said.

Kori stood up from the comfy chair and scooted next to Robin on the couch. She cupped his hands into hers.

"Robin, everything has an end. When one person makes a mistake, everyone around that person suffers. Their life and habitat just collapses. Then, they rebuild." Kori smiled at him. She was beginning to feel the emotional side of her. She was speaking very sternly, but with some passion in her tone letting Robin know he has no reason to feel guilty. "Things happen. All we can do is just- make a new beginning." She told him.

Robin smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said.

Kori disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. Then came out with two little margarita cups filled half way up with apple sparkling cider. She handed Robin one. Then she raised her glass a little.

"To Robin." She said.

"No, to Kori." He corrected her.

Then they echoed each other at the same time. "To putting the pieces back together!" They toasted lightly, drank up, and then began to snuggle each other on the couch for at least an hour and a half.

Before they knew it, Bruce was shaking them awake. Bruce was in neat beige casual pants, a darker brown turtle neck sweater, and his trademark black jacket. He had a briefcase in his hands and a pencil behind his ears.

"Let's go. You can sleep later on the campus." Bruce said pulling Robin off the couch. Alfred came in, shoved a piece of toast in each of their mouths. They took a bite, Bruce pulled the rest out, sent them into the bathroom to brush their teeth and hair, and then they left immediately.

"Go! Leave! Richard, take that Godforsaken motorcycle of yours back." Bruce said climbing into his Lamborghini. He started the engine right after he shoved the key into the ignition.

Robin started up the bike. Kori got on behind him and wrapped her delicate and wounded arms around his waist. He gave a helmet to Kori. The picked up his spare yellow and blue one from the garage.

"Kori, Raven informed me about your art show. Congratulations! I'll be there!" Bruce said speeding off. "No matter what!" They heard him call from down the road.

* * *

Please review. Glad you liked the story. Please review and keep your eyes peeled for those one shots. Sasscreech, next one shot is for you. You'll find out why. ;) 


	18. Sweet Strawberries

I truly am sorry for not updating. I moved to New Jersey right before Thanksgiving. It's been quite hectic, then my computer wouldn't start so I had to buy a new one. But this one works like a gem. J

Chapter Eighteen: Sweet Strawberries

Kori sighed as she watched and listen to this poor, helpless woman cry for her son.

"H-He was such a good boy." She cried dreadfully breaking down into more tears. Mrs. Harper, as a single mothers was torn to bits to find out that her only child son was 'murdered'. The good news was, she didn't know it was sort of Robin's fault.

"Did well in school." By this time, everyone was a bit bored. All of Roy's 'friends' and relatives were there. Not that many people. "Did his homework right after school." She said all teary-eyed. Kori looked down and brushed and invisible crease out of her black funeral dress.

"He even called his dear old grandparents on a regular basis." She said. Kori looked around. Everyone was there whether they wanted to be or not, but mostly just not. "He had no enemies." Robin, Raven. Victor, Garfield, Karen, Terra, Carmen, Kitten, everyone he knew but Professor Slade Wilson.

Raven allowed Garfield to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "He never got into fights." Then, for a moment, everyone looked at Robin. He pretended not to notice and let out a grunt as if her were trying to say 'He had it coming'. Mrs. Harper took a tissues out of her small black beaded hand bag. She blew her nose and cried as she sat back down.

Then the minister stepped forward once more. "W-would anyone else like to say a few words?" He attempted to put 'few' in emphasis since his mom took an hour and half to say 'a few words'.

Victor stood up.

"People come, and people go. I didn't know Roy that well. Some people say he was smart, others nice, others thought he was a little slow at some things. Did catch on very quickly, especially when he wasn't wanted around." Mrs. Harper sniffled and scoffed at that remark.

"I, have a story to tell." Victor paused, and the story began.

_The story…_

_An old man ran through the forest. A tiger was chasing him. Then, he got to the peak of a steep and high cliff side. A growl appeared in the background. The man saw the tiger leaping out of the bushes and running towards him. There wasn't much time. The moonlight was made a path from the tiger right to the man. It shined off the misty and cool dry soil that layered the earth's crust. The old man watched closely as the tiger pounced faster and faster towards the man by every second. He gasped. He knew what he had to do. _

_He had to jump. _

_The old man turned and looked down the cliff. He could not see the bottom. Just a big rock sticking out of the cliff's earth. He figured he could jump and land there if he jumped very narrow. He knew either way, that he would be injured badly. He would die up here from the tiger, and down there from the suffering pain and no one able to help him and come to his need. _

_He jumped. He closed his eyes and jumped. His woven scarf flew up in the air above his body just like his arms. He pants were like mini parachutes on his legs. The cool breeze went up his pant legs and down his sleeves. _

_Then, he caught something. He looked up. There was a small branch growing out of one of the cracks on the side of the mountain cliff. Then he looked up even higher and he saw the tiger that was chasing him. Then he looked down to see how far down that big rock sticking out of the cliffs side was. A tiger was circling around and looked up at the old man waiting for him to fall and be his dinner. _

_The man looked at the tiny branch that was cracking under his weight. He knew he'd fall._

_But then what was this? A big, juicy, ripe strawberry was growing off of the branch. The old man plucked it, stuck it in his mouth, chewed it then closed his eyes and smiled, savoring it's delectable taste. _

_It was the sweetest strawberry he had every eaten. _

Now the minister was scoffing. But Victor's friends were trying to contain their giggles. As bent down and plucked a dandelion and placed it on the coffin, one of Roy's relatives whispered "Who dares tell a joke at a funeral."

Victor sat down with a smile. All the teenagers who were sitting in the same row as him looked at him with smiles on their faces making it show that they wanted to burst out laughing.

Even Kori.

---------------------------------------

Okay, short, yes. Next chapter is my last chapter. I already have my next story in mind. I just need to write it. Anyway, that joke, it was in this show called King Of The Hill. I still don't get why it was funny, but the show said it was a joke and my older sister Ivy was laughing.


End file.
